Azumanga Dysfunctional
by Crow Heart
Summary: A series of one-shots about our favorite girls! Most have pairings. Watch the girls interact and prove that friends are just the dysfunctional family you choose. Chockfull of sexual innuendos and mental truama for Chiyo. Reviews are greatly appreciated
1. Chapter 1

Azumanga Daioh: Dysfunctional

Hello and Welcome! I finally decided to throw my dignity away and write some fan fiction! I figured that I would start with a series I just finished. Azumanga Daioh is hilarious. It has so much Lesbian subtext that I decided to capitalize on it.

I see the Azumanga girls as a dysfunctional family (the kind you don't choose). I'm going to do a series of one-shots that may or may not be connected. Almost everyone will have a pairing.

Now since you're new to reading my stories, I'll give you some rules and information about the way I do things.

**Rule # 1:** I don't do Lolita pairings. If I pair and under aged character, I do a future fiction where the person is of age. (Chiyo-chan)

**Rule # 2: **I only do pairings when I think there is some validity to them. Or I'll do an occasion crack pairing. Sorry, Tomo/Yukari shippers (I know you're out there)

**Rule # 3: **I make offensive and politically incorrect jokes. So if you get offended, remember it is just a joke!

**Rule # 4:** I am in this for fun and I don't want anyone to ruin the ride. I accept constructive criticism. If you flame me, I will ignore you or flame right back. (Trust me; you do not want any of this!)

**Rule # 5:** Feel free to e-mail me any suggestions or plot ideas or challenges.

**Rule #6 (last one I promise): **As for Japanese, I'm decent at it. I know all of the suffixes pretty well, but not expertly. To avoid difficulties, my stories won't have any Japanese. (Please just pretend you are watching the show and my story is the subtitles) 

OKAY! Let's have some fun!

Chapter 1: Behind Closed Doors

Pairing (Tomo/Yomi)

Kagura smiled as she entered the classroom. Another day, another chance to challenge her rival, Sakaki, she grinned at the thought. Sakaki really didn't care, but she wasn't going to let a little thing like logic get in her way. She surveyed the room. Tomo and Yomi were arguing, no surprise. Osaka was talking to Chiyo who was turning white probably from whatever the hell Osaka was saying (Poor girl). She spotted Sakaki at her desk and walked over.

"Hey Sakaki!" Kagura said running over to the quiet girl.

"Hi" she replied quietly.

"So, I'm thinking me and you race after school!" she said eyes ablaze "Great! I knew you wouldn't disappoint me!"

The quiet girl tried to protest, but the athlete took her pause as a yes. She simply sighed knowing that there was no way out of it. Kagura took her seat and envisioned her victory. Sakaki just tired to envision petting a cat without being bitten. The entire class waited in tense silence waiting for their psycho teacher, not expecting anything out of the ordinary, until an earth shattering scream pierced the silence.

"What the hell did you say you bitch?" Yelled an enraged Yomi.

"What, you seem to have gained a few pounds! You can't take constructive criticism!" said a defensive Tomo

"I'll show you constructive criticism!" She said dragging Tomo out of the classroom.

All of the people in the classroom were pretty much unaffected since they were used to Tomo pushing Yomi way too far.

"Uh, shouldn't we do something?" Chiyo asked

"What for, Yomi beats up on Tomo all the time?" Kagura said

"But, she's never dragged Tomo away before. We should do something!" Chiyo said.

"She's right. Yomi could be garroting her, water boarding, or….." Osaka rambled on

"I'll go make sure this doesn't go too far." Kagura said wanting to get away from Osaka's rambling.

She quickly made for the hallway to find her friends or friend depending on how lenient Yomi was willing to be. She walked down the hallway following the sound of struggling and yelping. She came up to the music room. She crept up to the door and opened it slightly. She saw Tomo with her arms pinned to the wall by Yomi 

with a dark "Here's Johnny!" look on her face. Kagura was about to leave when the struggling stopped.

"So, you think they bought the act?" Yomi asked nervously.

"Relax Yomi! You beating down on me is nothing new." Tomo said laughing

"Well, I wouldn't beat on you so much if you didn't piss me off so much!" Yomi defended.

"You do realize whenever you wrestle me to the ground I just pretend not to enjoy it. It gives me a good look at your cleavage." Tomo said with a Cheshire cat grin.

"You're really going to get it this time Tomo!" She said, her glasses emitting a red glow.

"What're you going to do?" The wild cat asked with mock fear

Yomi pressed her lips to Tomo's with enough forced to pin her back to the wall. She roughly kissed the other girl as if she was taking her frustration out with the kiss. Kagura's face went pale. How could this be? Sure, they were friends since elementary school, but she never imagined that they'd be lovers.

"You drive me insane." Yomi said breaking the kiss.

"Wait, you mean that sexually right?" Tomo asked with a stupid look on her face.

"Of course you moron! What else would I be referring to?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you once said that I would drive you to the mad house." Tomo said innocently

"Just stop talking and take off your shirt." Yomi said slapping her forehead

Tomo just saluted and lifted her shirt over her head. Kagura just slip the door closed and back away slowly. She walked back to class with a smile on her face. It wasn't a happy smile, but a grimace or a smile of someone who had gone insane. She entered the room and just sat back in her desk.

"So, is Tomo okay?" Chiyo asked concerned.

"Is Yomi working her over hard?" Osaka asked

Kagura fell to the floor clutching her stomach in a hysterical and slightly creepy laughter. Everyone in the class turned pale as a sheet at this disturbing sight.

"What? What happened?!" Chiyo asked starting to have a panic attack.

"She's probably traumatized from the horrific sight." Osaka said

Kagura just continued her disturbed laughter while Osaka began to describe all of the horrible medieval methods of torture Yomi could be using. Meanwhile, Chiyo 

just got more things to work out in therapy. Tomo and Yomi didn't come back until second period.

Author: Well, that's chapter one! Give me some feedback! There is more for Chiyo to be traumatized by!

Chiyo whimpers


	2. Chapter 2: Daddy

Chapter 2: Daddy (Kagura/Sakaki)

"Hey, Sakaki?" Kagura asked

The taller looked up from her spot on the floor. The whole gang was at Chiyo's house hanging out. Sakaki wasted no time in playing with her kitty Maya.

"What is it Kagura?" she asked continuing to pet the mountain cat

"You're Maya's mom right?" she asked

"Well, he thinks I'm his mommy" Sakaki said fondly

"What's that make the rest of us?" Kagura asked curiously

"What do you mean?" Chiyo asked

"Well, Sakaki is the mommy. We're all kind of family, so what is our relation to Maya?" Kagura asked

"That's a question I'd expect from Osaka!" Tomo said laughing

"No, Tomo just make fun of you." Yomi said

"I'm always happy to provide fun." Osaka said giving the thumbs up

"No, she was……..Ah what's the use?" Yomi said with her hand on her forehead

"So, what was the day dream about this time Osaka?" Tomo asked

"Kangaroo belly dancers." She smiled

"What? Uh, never mind! I don't even want to know!" Chiyo said shaking her head

"Back to my question. What are we to Maya Sakaki?" Kagura repeated

"Well…………I'd say aunts" The tall girl replied thoughtfully

"Auntie Tomo, I like it!" Tomo said "That makes Yomi an uncle!"

"What the hell? Why am I the uncle?" Yomi asked offended

"You're the guy in our relationship!" Tomo replied

"Grrrr!" Yomi growled wrestling Tomo to the ground starting to strangle her

The other girls just shrugged and went about their business until it was time for Sakaki to go home. Kagura offered to walk with her since they lived near each other. The real reason for striking up a conversion with Sakaki. The truth was that Kagura had it bad for the cat lover, but she couldn't work up the nerve to tell her. She figured if she talked about Maya she could lighten up the atmosphere, but all she did was embarrass herself. She decided to try right here and now to talk to Sakaki.

"Hey, Sakaki." Kagura said seriously

"What is it?"

"Uhhhhh, never mind" Kagura said chickening out

Sakaki shrugged and turned her attention to the road. Kagura's mind screamed "You Fail!" Maybe Kagura would be able to tell her tomorrow. The two walked home in silence. Kagura went to bed disappointed with herself.

The Next Day:

"Okay, today's the day!" Kagura said running out her front door. "She will be mine!"

She waited patiently at her house for Sakaki. She tried to rehearse what she would say to the cat lover but came up blank as usual. She considered using a lame pick up line but instantly shot that idea down.

"Did you wait for me?" Kagura looked up to see Sakaki standing there with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I figured you could use some company." She said simply

The two walked to school. Kagura was trying to muster the courage to talk to Sakaki, but failing again. Kagura blushed as she imagined what it would feel like to kiss the other girl. Sakaki noticed this and decided to question her friend. First that Osaka like comment yesterday and now blushing for no apparent reason. Sakaki was worried.

"Uh, Kagura?" she asked with a concerned voice "Are you okay?"

"Huh, why…….why wouldn't I be" she said breaking out of her trance

"You're being quieter than me and you're blushing for no reason." Sakaki said

"It's……..nothing." Kagura said nervously

Sakaki wasn't fooled, but she decided not push the issue. She was a little hurt that her friend wouldn't talk to her. Maybe after school she'd talk. The two entered their school and came into the chaos of their classroom.

"Good Morning!" They were greeted by Chiyo with a bright smile

"Hey, Chiyo! Did you know that salamanders can grow back their tails if they get cut off?" They heard Osaka say as they went to their desks.

"Chiyo is going to be traumatized for life. A ten year old should not have to put up with that much weirdness." Kagura said to Sakaki

Sakaki was just about respond when Yukari walked in.

"Alright! Everyone sit down! I'm in a bad mood!" the teacher said threateningly

"What else is new?" Tomo asked earning a piece of chalk to the head

Class went on relatively uneventfully. Tomo did get hit more than usual. Yukari was in a worse mood than normal. If you can call Yukari normal at all. Everyone thanked the lord when the lunch bell rang, that was until Osaka started talking while they were eating.

"Guys, how do emu's mate?" She asked innocently

All of the girls grimaced. It was a long day. It felt like an eternity until the final bell. The girls prepared to go home. The walk left Kagura and Sakaki alone. Kagura decided to give up for the day. Maybe tomorrow she'd tell her. She knew she wouldn't, but she had to say it to herself

"Okay, why won't you talk to me?" Sakaki said in a slightly hurt voice

"What're you talking about?" Kagura denied lamely

"I thought we were friends. You can talk to me about anything. Or, don't you trust me?" Sakaki asked

Kagura was caught off guard. Sakai was never this upfront.

"I trust you, but you'll hate me for what I'm about to say." Kagura warned

"I could never ever hate you." Sakaki reassured her

"Okay." She said her breath catching in her throat "I don't want to be friends with you"

"What?" Sakai asked tearing up

"That came out wrong!" Kagura said cursing herself "I mean I want to be more than friends. I kinda, sorta, love you"

Sakaki did something no one would expect from her. She kissed Kagura dead on the mouth. Kagura was surprised, but there was no way in hell she was going to refuse this god send. She kissed back with all of her might. Sakai smiled inside at the fact that Kagura was even a competitive kisser. They reluctantly broke the kiss and stared at each other.

"You know, you can't be Maya's aunt." Sakaki said

"Why not?"

"Because you're going to have to be his other mommy." She said blushing

"I have a better idea! You give him a mother's love. I'll teach him to be a hunter! He can call me daddy!" Kagura said excitedly

Sakaki rolled her eyes and leaned in for another kiss.

The next day Kagura and Sakaki were taking Maya for a walk outside when the cats in the neighborhood surrounded them. Kagura was just about to shoo them away when Maya let out a fearsome growl. Well, it was a meow, but ferocious to the other cats. They all fled in terror. Sakaki was just about to pet Maya in thanks, but Kagura beat her to it.

"That's my boy!" Kagura said ruffling the cat's fur with pride.

It was kind of like a father ruffling his son's hair after hitting a home run. Kagura was taking her father role a little too seriously, but Sakaki wasn't about to tell her. Why ruin her fun? Plus it was kind of cute.

Author Note: Well, there is chapter 2. I'll take a break for a few days so I can recharge my creativity. I don't want to use up all of my ideas at once. I kind of thought that if Kagura and Sakaki had a kid, Kagura would fit the "papa" role. My 

next chapter will be centered around my favorite character, Osaka. That girl is the funniest! Now a note from Osaka

Osaka says: "May your hearts be full of Octopus."

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3: Of Octopi and Panda Trains

Chapter 3: Of Octopi and Panda Trains (Osaka/Kagura)

Osaka awoke with a start from a very provocative dream. Most of her dreams were thought provoking and extremely weird, but this dream particularly interested her. She was running through a flowery meadow full of Octopi when she came upon the figure of a woman. The woman's face couldn't be seen, but she was very shapely with ample breasts. She grinned and motioned Osaka over and Osaka obeyed. The woman's smile turned mischievous and she leaned in toward Osaka about to kiss her when her alarm went off and woke her up.

"Why did it have to end?" She asked in disappointment "That woman seemed so familiar too."

Osaka had been having similar dreams to this one for a while. It didn't really shock her that she was into girls. Boys never seemed to interest her at all. The only problem was that she had no idea how to ask anyone out, male or female. She needed advice, but didn't know who to ask. She pondered this the entire way to school when she was struck with an idea.

"Yukari!" She said to herself

Osaka ran excitedly to school. She would have to ask Yukari after school because the teacher was always late. She reached the classroom early much to the surprise of her friends.

"Osaka? You're actually on time!" Tomo exclaimed

"Yeah, I was anxious to get here." She replied

"Anxious to come to the witch's class?" Tomo asked raising an eye brow

Tomo noticed the freaked out look on Osaka's face. She sighed as she knew the problem.

"Yukari is behind me right?" Tomo said calmly

Her question was answer when she received a knock on the head with a text book.

"Oww! What are you doing here so early?" Tomo asked rubbing her head

"Nyamo woke me up early because she needed a ride to work. I'm in a bad mood, so don't push me Takino!" Yukari said walking to her desk.

The two took their seats and waited for the other to come in.

"How did you two get here before us?" Yomi asked when she saw them.

"We can move faster than you because we don't have extra weight to carry." Tomo said earning another hit with a text book.

"I have something important to ask Ms. Yukari after school. I was so anxious I wanted to get here early." Osaka said with a focused tone

"Important, like what?"Tomo asked

"Tomo, it's not nice to be so nosey." Chiyo said

"Yukari's driving!" Tomo said causing the smaller girl to freeze up.

"Tomo, why do you insist on picking on Chiyo?" Yomi asked

"I like to disturb her! Does that make me a bad person?" Tomo asked defensively

"Yes, it makes you a horrible person!" Yomi said smacking her friend on the back of the head.

"Everyone, sit down and shut up!" Yukari yelled

Everyone obeyed not wanting to incur the wrath of their teacher. Yukari started into her lecture when Osaka drifted off to sleep. She was back in the octopus field running toward the big breasted woman. Her facial features became a little clearer. Osaka could almost make it out when a train driven by a panda hit her jostling her from her dream. She shot up in class.

"Who gave that damn panda a conductor license?" She asked out loud

The entire class was staring at her. Yukari sent her death glares.

"Detention!" Yukari yelled venomously

Osaka sank in her chair dejectedly. Class went on as usual. Osaka managed to stay mostly alert for the rest of English class. When the lunch bell rang Osaka was glad to get out of the room.

"Must've been some dream you had Osaka." Kagura said

Osaka got an odd feeling when she heard Kagura's voice. It was the same feeling from the dream. The realization hit Osaka instantly. She pictured the woman from her dream. It was Kagura! Okay, she liked Kagura. This thought didn't shock or scare her at all. Kagura was hot. Osaka was never fazed by such things. Life was too short to worry about what society thinks. She knew her friends and family would accept her if she dated a girl. The only problem was actually dating the girl. How did she go about it?

"Earth to Osaka!" Kagura yelled breaking her out of her thoughts "I swear to God, you're such a ditz."

"I dreamt about Octopi." Osaka said telling a partial lie blushing

"Just like an Osakan!" Tomo said laughing "Did they do something to you with their tentacles?"

All of the girls except Chiyo blushed and almost threw up their lunches. Yomi upper cut Tomo sending her flying to the back of the cafeteria.

"What would an octopus do to Osaka with its tentacles?" Chiyo asked innocently

"Tickle her" Sakaki said simply.

All of the girls were grateful to Sakaki for coming up with such a quick lie. Kagura patted Sakaki on the back causing Osaka to feel a twinge of jealousy. Osaka mentally slapped herself. Kagura wasn't hers yet.

"You'd better hurry!" Osaka turned around to see Chiyo's "dad" floating there.

"It's you!"

"Who else would it be? Now, you'd better tell Kagura how you feel quickly before someone snags her. You'll be sad if you don't" the creature said turning blue

"I guess I can ask Yukari now. Just please don't eat my soul!" Osaka said trembling

"I won't. If you'll excuse me, I have to see a horse about a man." He said turning maroon

"Don't you mean a man about a horse?" She asked confused

"No. Julio, I'm ready!" The creature called

The same train from the Octopi field drove up. The cat boarded it and the Panda gave Osaka a little wave. The train took off at full speed. Osaka woke up to Tomo poking her.

"That panda didn't even apologize for hitting me!" Osaka exclaimed indignantly

"What?" Tomo asked incredulous

"Nothing, I have to see Ms. Yukari right away." Osaka said taking off to the teacher's lounge.

Osaka knocked on the door.

"What the hell do you want?" an angry Yukari called from the other end

"It's me, Osaka! I need some advice."

Yukari opened the door with a smile, happy that someone asked her for advice. She guided Osaka to a chair.

"What seems to be the trouble?"

"I like girls." Osaka said bluntly "Kagura in particular."

"What…..advice do you need." Yukari said obviously caught off guard

"How do you go about dating a girl?" she asked

"How would I know anything about lesbian etiquette?" the teacher asked

"Well, aren't you a lesbian?" Osaka asked confused

"What? No!" The teacher said with an extremely red face

"C'mon, I see the way you look at Ms. Kurosawa. If you aren't with her you must at least want her." Osaka said in a matter of fact voice

"This girl has great gaydar at such a young age." Yukari thought to herself "She's taking her lesbianism better than I did."

"So, can you help me?" Osaka asked hopefully

Yukari thought. She was a loser when it came to love, but she couldn't let this girl down. Sure, she was reckless, rude, and loud, but she did care about the kids.

"Well, different methods work for different people. My methods, as effective as they are, probably won't work for you. All I can say is to do what you think is right." Yukari said confidently

"Thanks!" Osaka said leaving the room with a smile

Yukari sighed in relief. Wait, do what you think is right. That might not be best for a girl like Osaka.

"Ah, who cares? I've done my good deed for the day." She said shrugging

Osaka ran toward the cafeteria with a sense of confidence. She was so focused that she only ran into two walls. She walked right up to Kagura.

"Kagura, can I speak to you in private." She said

"Sure" the athlete shrugged when the bell rang "Oh, guess we can talk after school."

Osaka sighed. This was going to be a long wait. Gym class, math, and classics all seemed to drag on forever. When the bell finally rang Osaka would have jumped for joy if she wasn't so afraid of falling and breaking something.

"You guys go on ahead!" Kagura said

They all nodded, except for Tomo who wanted to stay and listen. She was dragged out of the room by Yomi. Kagura turned to Osaka.

"So Osaka, what did you want to say? You can talk to me." Kagura asked sensing the other girl's nervousness

"Well, I………." Osaka mentally cursed herself for forgetting to come up with anything to say.

"It's okay. Take it slow." Kagura said encouragingly

"Kagura, I dream about you." Osaka said

"What?" Kagura asked confused

"I mean, I like you very much. I would like it very much if you would go out with me" Osaka stumbled

Kagura smiled. She had a thing for the odd girl as well. Osaka made her laugh and her airy personality was adorable, at least to her.

"I thought you'd never ask." Kagura said with the same smile from Osaka's dream

She walked up to Osaka and leaned her face in capturing the odd girl in a kiss. Osaka was in heaven. In her head, Octopi were dancing and it was raining melon bread. When they finally broke the kiss Osaka nearly pouted.

"No train driving pandas this time." She said

"What?" Kagura said almost cracking up.

"It was in that dream I had about you." Osaka said sheepishly

"Well, tell me all about it. I could use a laugh." Kagura said taking the other girl's hand and leading her out of the class room.

Osaka was grateful to the cat, even though he was kind of creepy and had soul stealing abilities. She even had some gratitude to Julio. Sometimes it takes a train driven by a panda to hit you for you to figure things out.

Author Note: I know I'm crazy, but that is probably how Osaka would find romance. Osaka is one of my favorite characters (second only to Tomo). That girl is hilarious. I loved when Yukari woke up to her with a knife in her hands. She thought it was a frying pan! I think that daydreaming is healthy! Without it life would be boring. Plus daydreams can sometimes help you in real life. That was kind of the point of this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Be honest.

Osaka says: "Nothing says I love you like a monkey with a lamp!"


	4. Chapter 4: Lucky

Chapter 4: Lucky: (Yukari/Minamo)

"Slow down Yukari!" yelled a terrified Nyamo from the front seat of Yukari's car

"Nyamo, calm down and enjoy the wild ride!" Yukari yelled

Nyamo sighed. She tried to think happy thoughts to calm herself, but she knew it was futile. While it was true Minamo in any severe danger, her friends crazy driving was still nerve racking. Why did her car have to break down? She looked to the driver's seat to find Yukari with a blissful smile on her face. How could she be enjoying this? When the car finally reached the school grounds, Nyamo thanked god.

"See later Nyamo!" Yukari said making for her class.

Nyamo was about to protest being called by her nickname, but Yukari was gone in a flash. Why were the cute ones always insane? Nyamo froze in place wondering why she had thought that. She shrugged it off and hurried off to class.

"Good morning everyone!" Yukari sang as she entered the classroom

The site of a happy Nyamo terrified the class. It's not that she was never happy, but to be this pleasant seemed dangerous. She was probably a bomb at this point. All she needed was a detonator aka Tomo.

"Hey, Ms. Yukari why are you so pleasant today? Have you finally become a serial killer?" The wild cat.

You'd think Tomo would have learned after countless times being hit with chalk. Well, this time wasn't going to do it. She was hit square on the forehead. Normalcy returned to the class, well relative normalcy. Soon it was time for lunch, everyone's favorite subject. Yukari watched as her class left.

"M-Miss Yukari?" She looked down to see a shaking Chiyo standing there.

"Did Osaka say this time?" the teacher asked rolling her eyes.

"Are ninja hippos going to kidnap me?" The timid girl asked

"What the fu……………." Yukari caught herself "Of course not!"

The small girl nodded and headed off to lunch. The second she closed the door, Yukari fell to the floor in laughter. Was it wrong to laugh at the decay of a little girl's mental health? Probably, but Yukari just didn't care. Some things are just too funny. Kind of like Nyamo being scared to death on the drive over here. Yukari shouldn't torment her friend, but she couldn't help it. Nyamo looked adorable when she was terrified. Showing her affection by scaring, maybe she really was turning into a serial killer. Yukari just shrugged it off and headed to the teacher's lounge.

"Hey, Yukari!" Nyamo called from her spot at the table

"Hey!" she answered

"Do you know what's up with Chiyo?" the gym teacher asked

"Yeah, Osaka scared her." She said chuckling

"That's not funny!" Nyamo said indignantly

"She thinks ninja hippos are going to kidnap her."

Nyamo tried her hardest to prevent laughing, but failed miserably. Yukari watched in amusement as her mature friend rolled on the floor laughing. Nyamo collected herself and sat back in her chair. Yukari flashed Nyamo a smug smile.

"Okay, it's funny." Nyamo admitted grudgingly

"You should drop the mature act!" Yukari said

"What? It's not an act! We're teachers we need to be grown up!" Nyamo said defensively.

"Prude!" Yukari said accusingly

"Why is it being a prude to be grown up?" Nyamo said getting a grin from Yukari

"Maturity is boring! You're so mature that you barely have any fun. Without me you'd die of boredom." Yukari said

"I have plenty of fun!" Nyamo said getting annoyed

"Yeah, when you are with me." She replied

Nyamo cursed Yukari for having such a forceful point. When did she start having forceful arguments? She had to say something, she couldn't let this stand.

"Well, you're reckless!" Nyamo said turning slightly pink "You have too much fun!"

"That all you got? What a lame comeback. Look, there isn't any need to get angry. I'm just saying lighten up! Laugh more. I……like your laugh." Yukari said becoming nervous

Nyamo froze. Yukari was saying something kind. It was true that Yukari made things lively. The other woman could break her shell.

"Yukari, is that why I can't get a date? Am I too uptight? Is that why no one is interested in me?" Nyamo asked sadly

"Where the hell did that come from? Damn it Nyamo! Why do you always have to make me feel like an ass! I was trying to get you to relax because I care about you!" Yukari got up and ran out of the teacher's lounge.

Stupid Nyamo! Why couldn't she see that Yukari cared about her? They had been best friends since high school. More than that Yukari was smitten. It would be obvious if she didn't suck at expressing her emotions. What did it matter? She didn't have a chance.

"Miss Yukari? Are you okay?" She turned to see Tomo and Yomi standing there.

Yukari got an idea. She couldn't believe she was about to get dating advice from high school students.

"Hey, Tomo? How did you get Yomi to date you?" She asked bluntly

"What? We're not dating!" Yomi tried to deny

"C'mon! I'm not stupid. I know! What I don't know is how. How did an idiot like Tomo get you to date her Yomi?" Yukari asked

"You are aware that I'm standing right here." Tomo growled

"Do I look like I care? I need help!" Yukari said disregarding her protest

"Well, Tomo makes me laugh, sometimes. I can be really uptight. She makes my life more interesting than it would be." Yomi said thoughtfully

"Plus she chases me when I piss her off, so our relationship helps her work off some extra pounds. Especially around the butt area!" Tomo said earning a karate chop from Yomi.

Yukari smiled. It wasn't as hopeless as she thought. She grinned and took off to find Nyamo.

"Yomi, that was a bit excessive! I was kidding, you know I like your butt!" Tomo whined as she rubbed her side.

"You're lucky that you're cute Tomo. Or I'd probably kill you." Yomi said sighing "Hey, where'd Ms. Yukari go?"

Yukari busted back into the teacher's lounge to find it empty. She ran up to Nyamo's classroom guessing her friend finished early and was preparing for her next class. She was spot on. Nyamo looked up at her friend ready to apologize for upsetting her and possibly ruining her chances with her.

"Yukari I'm sorr…." She was cut off by Yukari's finger on her lips

"Look, forget about that and listen! I spice up your life! So, go out with me?" Yukari asked bluntly

"What?" Nyamo asked confused

"Let me start over. Damn……I'm really bad at this stuff! Okay! Nyamo, I like you, I mean I _like_ you." Yukari said

Nyamo stood there stunned. Yukari was romantically interested in her.

"Please say something Nyamo." Yukari begged

Nyamo smiled. This was her chance to have some fun. She decided to rack the other woman's nerves a little bit. She remained silent and put on a confused expression leaving her friend worried.

"Maybe you didn't understand. I like you romantically. I want to date you. I think you're adorable." Yukari rambled on

Nyamo watched in amusement unable to stop a slight smirk. Yukari saw this and punched her in the arm.

"You bitch! You understood perfectly. You were just messing with me!" Yukari said point an accusing finger

"What's wrong? I was just having some fun. Isn't that what you wanted?" Nyamo asked still smirking

"Whatever, so do you want to go out or not?" Yukari asked irritated

Nyamo gave Yukari a quick peck on the cheek "Sure."

Yukari grinned like she'd won the lottery.

"I knew you couldn't resist me babe!"

Nyamo rolled her eyes "Don't think I'm giving it up on the first date!"

"I'm not just interested in that!" Yukari said defensively

"I'm just screwing with you! I know you're not just trying to get me in bed!" Nyamo said chuckling

"Stop screwing with me………unless it's actually screwing." Yukari said getting a blush from Nyamo.

"What am I going to do with you?" Nyamo asked "Don't say it! Let's just get back to class."

"I wasn't." Yukari said obviously lying

"You're luck you're cute Yukari."

Author Note: I like the way that turned out! Please review and tell me what you think. Now a word from Osaka.

Osaka says: "An octopus cake a day keeps the Swedish clowns away."

Again, PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5: Curiosity Killed The Octopus

Chapter 5: Curiosity Killed the Octopus

(Tomo/Yomi)

WARNING: This chapter is rated M to be safe

It was just another day in Ms. Yukari's class and, like any other day, Osaka was daydreaming. Usually it would be about flying cats, Chiyo's evil pigtails, or talking Octopi. Today, however, she was wondering about her two friends Tomo and Yomi. The two had recently started a relationship and Osaka just had s many questions for them. She was just curious. What harm could it do?

"Hey, Tomo you two are together right?" Osaka asked

"Yes, Yomi is crazy about me." Tomo said with pride

"Unfortunately, I am crazy about her." Yomi said with a sigh

"Does Yomi have sex goggles?" Osaka asked

"What the hell? Sex goggles?" Yomi asked half confused half fearful

"Sex goggles are goggles you wear during sex. Does Yomi have them?" Osaka asked

The two girls blushed deep crimson at the mention of their "private fun."

"No! Why would anyone have sex goggles? That's just bizarre!" Yomi yelled

"Oh, that's right! Silly me, you wears glasses. You can't see without them, so do you have sex glasses?" Osaka asked completely unaware that her question was odd

"Yes she does!" Tomo exclaimed joining in on the fun.

"Don't tell her that you idiot!" Yomi glared

"It's true!" came the voice of Kagura "I've seen them!"

"Kagura, they let you watch?" Osaka asked genuinely interested

"No! They're just messing with you! I don't have sex glasses." Yomi said massaging her temples

Osaka was satisfied and went back to her day dreaming. She fantasized about melon bread until lunch time. More questions popped into her head and she decided to ask her friends yet again. After all, what could be the harm? She made her way to the lunch room where she found Tomo sitting alone.

"Hey Tomo, where's Yomi?"

"She's buying bread. What do you need?" Tomo asked

"I had some more questions." Osaka said smiling

"Oh course, ask me anything!" Tomo said grinning

Tomo knew this was a chance for some great fun. Yomi would make her pay dearly for this, but it was too good to pass up!

"Do you and Yomi ever play any, games?" Osaka asked causing Tomo to grin

"Yes, we play sexy commando!" Tomo said excitedly

"Sexy commando, what's that?" Osaka asked genuinely interested

"Well, we take off our clothes and put camouflage paint on our bodies. Then we run through the forest and try to find each other." Tomo explained

"What the hell are you telling her now?" Yomi asked glaring

"She was telling me about how you two play sexy commando. It sounds fun." Osaka said

"I don't even want to know what that is!" Yomi said ready to strangle her "beloved" "We don't do whatever that is."

"Yes they do! I've seen them!" Kagura said walking up to them

"Osaka, no we don't play sexy commando." Yomi said calmly

Once again Osaka was satisfied and ate her lunch. When the end of the day rolled around Osaka had more questions. She decided to ask yet again. After all, what was the harm? On the walk home she approached her friends yet again.

"Hey, guys do you ever listen to music when you do it?" Osaka asked bluntly

"Yeah, we listen to hair metal! White Zombie, Avenged 7 Fold, Dragon Force, we listen to all that good stuff!" Tomo exclaimed.

"They do! I've seen them!" Kagura agreed

Yomi was not amused. That was three strikes; no jury would convict her if she murdered those two right now. Then a thought hit Yomi.

"Osaka! I'm going to fill you in to the details of mine and Tomo's love life." Yomi said

"What?" Tomo asked shocked

"The way I figure it, what I say can't be any worse than you two!" Yomi said

"You're bluffing." Tomo said grinning

"Tomo likes to be spanked." Yomi said blushing

"Whoa!" was all Kagura could think to say at the bluntness of Yomi's declaration

"Tomo likes it when I dress as a school teacher and give her detention. She likes being handcuffed and told she is naughty. Oh, yeah and she loves." Yomi said

She was smiling triumphantly despite her crimson blush. She was embarrassed to death, but at least she shut Tomo and Kagura up. They probably would have told a worse lie. I mean really, sexy commando? Yomi looked over to see Osaka and Kagura had frozen in place. Obviously they were picturing everything Yomi described.

"Yomi…………" Tomo was speechless

"I finally beat you Tomo. Now let's go home so I can punish you." She said dragging Tomo toward her house.

"Whoa, who'd have thought?" Kagura asked still stunned

"I don't know about you, but that kind of turned me on." Osaka said trailing off

"Me too, as much as I hate to admit it." Kagura replied "So, let's go to my place."

"Do you have your goggles?" Osaka asked

"Of course, I am a swimmer after all!" Kagura said with pride

The two made a b-line for Kagura's house.

Author Note: First, I apologize. I know that I am insane. I kind of ran out of ideas and decided to just mess around with this chapter. It was just for fun. It was also an tribute to my friend John De La Rosa. He invented the concept of the "Sex Goggles" and "Sexy Commando" He came up with other stuff, but that other stuff would get me institutionalized.

This one's for you Johnny!

Osaka says: "Ah! Banana Oil!"


	6. Chapter 6: Butterflies and Hurricanes

Chapter 6: Butterflies and Hurricanes (Osaka/Tomo)

M for Language (to be safe)

Osaka yawned and headed for the cafeteria. She found her friends at a table and took her usual place. She zoned in and out of the conversation.

"Osaka, are you going to the dance next week?" Kagura asked

"Huh, what? A dance?" Osaka asked blankly

"The dance next Friday, the one they have fliers for everywhere. How could you not notice?" Kagura asked confused

"What are you new?" Yomi asked

"Right." Kagura said sweat dropping

"To answer your question, no one asked me. No one is interested." Osaka said looking down.

"Well, is there someone you're interested in, a certain wild cat?" Yomi asked grinning

"What, no I……." Osaka faltered turning red

"C'mon I know you like Tomo" Yomi said her glasses shining

"Osaka likes Tomo?" Kagura asked "Cool"

Sakaki just shrugged and Chiyo gave a confused look not really understanding. Osaka's blush just deepened. She didn't notice how obvious her crush was. Of course, she didn't notice many things, but she really thought she had this together. Then a realization hit her, did Tomo know.

"Relax she's stupid so she doesn't know." Yomi said as if reading her mind "What do you see in her?"

"Well, she's so on top of everything." Osaka said getting odd looks from the others "She's so quick and energetic. It also doesn't hurt that she is incredibly cute."

"Why don't you ask her out?" Kagura said simply

"I don't even know if she likes girls. Plus, this is me we're talking about. How would I even tell her?" Osaka asked dejectedly

"Well first, she does like girls." Yomi said "Second, I'd say just be outright. Subtlety is not Tomo's thing."

Yomi noticed that Osaka was nodding off again. She just sighed. In a way, they would be perfect for each other. Maybe she could get Tomo off of her back a little. She could just imagine those two dancing. Osaka being swung around the room like a ragdoll played in her mind and made her smile. Tomo would probably lose her grip and send Osaka flying. Hopefully she wouldn't hit anyone important. Was it wrong to laugh at the thought of her friends' misfortune? Yes, but funny is funny. Her smile faded when a loud call assaulted her ears.

"Hey guys I got bread!" Tomo yelled unnecessarily loud.

She handed each girl her bread cheerfully. She noticed Osaka sleeping on the table and grinned. It was time to have some fun. Hey, most high school girls have a sadistic sense of humor.

"Aw, she is so cute when she sleeps." Tomo said putting her lips by Osaka's ear "Hey Osaka!"

"Ah! It's a trap!" Osaka yelled jumping up.

Osaka took a couple of deep breaths and yawned.

"What is it?" she asked sleepily

"I got you some melon bread." Tomo said handing it out

"Thank you cutie." She said sleepily accepting the bread not even realizing what she just said.

"What did you call me?" Tomo asked

"Huh, what'd I call you?" Osaka repeated sleepily

"You called me cutie. Why?" Tomo asked confused

"Because I have a crush on you silly." Osaka said with a yawn

The other girls stared in shock. Osaka was spaced out and unaware of what she was saying. She must have thought she was still asleep.

"Really?" Tomo said with a grin.

"Yep, I even want to go to the dance with you." She mumbled with another yawn.

"Dance? I'd love too!" Tomo said pumping her fist in the air. "I can't believe you finally asked me out!"

Tomo gave Osaka a kiss on the cheek causing her to mumble happily. They were about to eat when the bell rang.

"Damn Tomo lunch is over because you took so long getting the bread!" Kagura said

"Whoops, sorry busty!" Tomo said causing Kagura to chase her out of the lunch room.

Yomi looked over to see that Osaka had fallen asleep again. She sighed knowing that Osaka wouldn't remember asking Tomo out. She tapped the Osakan on the shoulder.

"What? I was having the best dream. I just asked Tomo out and she said yes" Osaka whined.

"Osaka, I'll need to fill you in on the way back to class." Yomi said

The two made their way back to class.

"What? I wasn't dreaming?" Osaka asked incredulously

"Nope, you only thought you were. That was some Chronenberg shit that happened." Yomi said

"Hopefully it won't end like Video Drome" Osaka said with a sigh.

The school day didn't end soon enough for Osaka. She needed to explain this to Tomo. It felt so cheap getting a date the way she did. She wanted to ask him while she was alert. When the gang went their separate ways Osaka approached Tomo.

"Hey Tomo would you walk me home? I need to talk to you." Osaka said shyly

"Sure thing!" She said grabbing the girls hand and pulling her in a random direction.

"Tomo stop! You don't even know where you're going!" She said causing the wildcat to come to a screeching halt.

"Oh, right! Sorry!" Tomo said blushing "Lead the way!"

Osaka smiled. Luckily, the wildcat pulled her in the right direction. The two walked with Tomo doing most of the talking. Osaka got lost in thoughts of how to explain the situation to Tomo, one of which involved a talking emu on a moped. Tomo noticed that the other girl wasn't hearing her story.

"So, I fucking stabbed him!" Tomo exclaimed

"What?" Osaka said perking up

"I knew that would get you! Now what's bothering you? You ask me out and now you don't even talk to me?" Tomo asked concerned

"Well, when I asked you out I was half-asleep." Osaka said

"You mean that you weren't alert? So, you don't like me?" Tomo asked looking down sadly.

"Why do you always jump to conclusions?" Osaka asked more to herself "I do like you. We were talking about my crush on you at the lunch table. I nodded off and thought I was dreaming so I was less tense."

"Oh, then everything's fine! Knew you couldn't resist me!" Tomo said with a Cheshire cat grin.

"I guess not." Osaka said sleepily "Want to go make out?"

"You're half asleep again?" Tomo asked raising an eyebrow

"Nah, just horny, but I'm not going past 1st base." Osaka said

Tomo smiled and they ran to Osaka's. The second they reached Osaka's living room Tomo pounced. She wrestled Osaka to the couch. She kissed the Osakan in the same hyperactive fashion that she did everything. Osaka thought it was moving fast, but that was how Tomo was, a hurricane.

"My ditzy little butterfly, I have you now!" Tomo said

Osaka smiled at the random nickname. This butterfly was happy to be caught in the hurricane that was Tomo Takino. That was until they heard a gasp from behind them. They both turned to see a very shocked young woman.

"What are you people doing in my house?" asked the woman

"Whoops, wrong house again. I was wondering why the couch was different." Osaka said with a sheepish smile.

The two got up to leave the house very embarrassed. The woman just shook her head.

"Get more sleep Osaka, this is the fifth time this month." The woman said

"Sorry Miyuki!" Osaka called as they left.

Author Note: This chapter wasn't as good as my others because my heart wasn't really in the pairing. The Osaka/Tomo pairing works, but I think the Yomi/Tomo pairing is better. I just wanted to dabble in less used pairings.

PLEASE REVIEW and BE HONEST!

Osaka Says: Bow down to the Pickle-Weasel


	7. Chapter 7: Osakan Pride

Chapter 7: Osakan Pride (Osaka/Tomo)

(Rated M to be safe)

"Wow! That was incredible!" Tomo yelled collapsing next to Osaka under the covers of Osaka's bed.

"So good." Osaka said dreamily

Tomo smiled and cuddled up next to Osaka.

"I need some sleep……..or I'm going to be even more tired than usual." Osaka said

Tomo just giggled and put her arms around her girlfriend's waist. After a few minutes, the two were in a contented sleep. The two were in such a deep sleep that they didn't notice the car pulling into the drive way, the keys turning in the lock, and, unfortunately, they didn't heart Osaka's mom come upstairs to check on her daughter. Osaka's mom entered the room totally unprepared.

"Auyumi, I'm home!" She said opening the door and stirring Tomo from her sleep

"Hi……Ms. Kasuga!" She said smiling nervously at the woman.

The woman looked at Tomo and looked at her daughter.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't realize you two were sleeping……..naked……..and together……….." The woman trailed off as the realization hit her

"Osaka, wake up." Tomo said softly

"I told you Tomo, you really tired me out." The girl muttered sleepily "I mean that was so good."

"………Osaka." She said slightly louder

"You really know how to please a woman. I'll be lucky if I can walk." She continued

The blushes on both Tomo's and Ms. Kasuga darkened considerably. Tomo wanted to stop this before any more was said. She shook her lover

"Osaka." She said raising her voice slightly

"Mmmmm, alright. I can make out some more, but that's it. No fancy stuff like that thing you did earlier with your legs." Osaka said opening her eyes

She saw her lover staring at her blushing.

"Why are you blushing now? A few hours ago your tongue was stuck up my…….." She stopped as she saw her mother in her peripheral

"Hi Auyumi. Have a good sleep?" He mother asked awkwardly

"I didn't know you'd be home early today…….and just in time to see me naked in bed with Tomo." She frowned

"I want you two to get dressed and meet me down stairs for a talk." Ms. Kasuga said avoiding eye contact.

She walked out of the room leaving the girls alone. The two looked at each other worriedly.

"This is bad Osaka!" Tomo said "She did not look happy."

"………….Let's hurry" Osaka said emotionlessly

The two dressed in complete silence. Osaka grabbed Tomo's hand as they went down stairs to talk to Osaka's mother. The two entered the kitchen to see Osaka's mother sitting at the table with a serious look on her face.

"Girls, sit down."

The two obeyed without question. Ms. Kasuga got up and started pacing back and forth, obviously thinking of what to say. She stopped and turned to them.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" She asked bluntly

"Nothing!" Tomo said defensively "We love each other."

"Look mom, I don't care if you disown me! I'm a lesbian and I love Tomo!" Osaka said uncharacteristically bravely.

"What the hell are you talking about? Do you know why I'm upset?" Ms. Kasuga asked irritated

"It isn't because I'm gay?" Osaka asked blankly

"No! It's because I just saw my daughter naked in bed with someone! I don't care who you love, but no mother ever wants to see her daughter in bed with someone man or woman!" She said

Osaka ran up and hugged her mom.

"I love you mom!" she said

"I love you to." She said thwaping her daughter on the back of the head

"What was that for?" Osaka asked rubbing her head

"For being stupid and thinking I would disown you and for not locking your bedroom door!" Her mother said "I swear you are spacier than your father!"

"So, she gets it from her father?" Tomo asked

"Yeah. You know her father once broke his leg during a bread eating race?" She said "Oh yeah, then there was the time he yelled eggplant during………….never mind!"

"I don't want to know." Osaka said

"I'm home!" The voice of Osaka's dad broke the awkward silence.

"Hi dad. Did you know I'm a lesbian?" She said her spaceyness returning

"Oh, well that's nice dear." He said smiling turning to his wife "Honey, what's for dinner?"

She embraced her husband and cried on his shoulder.

"Honey, I need to see my therapist." She sobbed

"Why, are you having the banana oil dream again?" He asked curiously

"No, I walked in on my daughter sleeping naked with her lover." She said sniffling

"I'm her lover!" Tomo said raising her hand and joining in on the fun

"Tomo could you please not make it worse. Last time my mom got too traumatized we had to eat French onion soup for a week." Osaka said sighing

"What?...Never mind, I don't want to know!" Tomo said

"Well you're part of the family now. So, you'll have to learn her dark secrets. Our dark and terrible secrets." Her father said shuddering "Sorry, I was just remembering my Bar-Mitzvah."

"Wait, how can a Japanese man have a Bar-Mitzvah?" Tomo asked confused

"Shhhh, they'll hear you!" He said putting his hand over her mouth

There was a long awkward silence.

"So, how was it?" Mr. Kasuga asked looking at the two girls

Osaka's mom let out a whimper. Osaka looked at her dad, then to her mom, and finally to Tomo.

"Dad, break out the French onion!" She said grabbing Tomo by the hand and leading her out the door.

"Okay, but where are you going?" He asked

"To Tomo's, her parents are out of town" Osaka said "You still have that vibrating lawn chair don't you?"

"Yeah." Tomo said as they walked out the door.

"Teenagers are weird." Mr. Kasuga said

AUTHOR NOTE:

I am so sorry for that!

But I think that would be how Osaka's household would be.

REVIEW PLEASE! BE HONEST

Osaka says: Here come the giant chickens! Get your spoons ready!

This is my last chapter for a while! Be patient and it will come!


	8. Chapter 8: Always turn on the lights

Chapter 8: Always leave the lights on

(Nyamo/Yukari) Rated T

"I……can't do this." Nyamo said getting up from her spot on the bed.

She silently dressed and walked out of the apartment, leaving Yukari alone. Yukari couldn't believe it. Nyamo just left her there naked and alone. The night before had been like a dream. Nyamo and Yukari had gone to the bar just like any other Friday night. They had both been slightly drunk when Yukari decided to admit her feelings for her best friend. She didn't know why she chose right then to take a shot. Maybe it just felt right, or maybe it was something new in the sake. They then proceeded to "play."

"I love you too." Was what Nyamo had said

"I guess not." Yukari said breaking down into tears.

So, the weekend passed in that way. Yukari tried to call Nyamo to apologize for whatever she did, even though she knew she didn't do anything. Nyamo hadn't called back at all. Monday came and it was time to work. Yukari drove to the school actually at the speed limit. She was already upset and didn't want to risk a ticket or another lawsuit from the orphanage.

"Hey! Spinster, how's it going?" Tomo said as Yukari entered the room

Yukari just went to her desk and broke down crying at being called "spinster." Tomo was shocked; usually she'd be hit with a book or an eraser.

"Hey, Ms. Yukari! What's the deal? You're supposed to insult or strike me! There's a rhythm to this and you're messing with our classroom dynamics!" Tomo said

Tomo was met with a knock to the head. Yomi dragged her back to her seat.

"Idiot, can't you see she's upset?" Yomi scolded

"I was trying to find out why you cow!" Tomo said defensively "Then I could make her feel better. I need her as an adversary."

"Tomo is actually being thoughtful! She's a zombie!" Osaka exclaimed pulling a flowery hat out of her desk.

"Osaka…….why the hat?" Kagura asked confused

"It's my anti-emo hat." Osaka explained

"But you just said she was a zombie." Chiyo commented

"Same thing!" Osaka said

Yukari couldn't help but chuckle a little at the girls' conversation. Her class always made her feel a little better when she was upset. She sighed; how would she face Nyamo. Wait, no how would Nyamo face her. That dumbass gym teacher had some explaining to do.

"Alright you dregs! It's time for class!" She yelled beginning the lesson.

She was able to get through the lesson normally and even managed to hit Tomo a few times, much to the wildcat's delight. It was time for lunch and she went to the teacher's lounge. She ate her bento as fast as she could to avoid running into Nyamo. She opened the door to the teacher's lounge only to see Nyamo standing in the door way.

"Yukari….hi." Nyamo said nervously

"Hello Minamo." Yukari said coldly brushing past the woman

Nyamo was somehow hurt that Yukari called her by her first named instead of the nickname. She always thought it improper at school, but now she missed it. Worrying about what's proper got her into this situation. She needed to talk to Yukari about this, she had to make things right. She couldn't focus on any of her classes for the rest of the day. She tried to find Yukari after school, but she was gone. She was purposely avoiding Nyamo. She would have to catch her during her English class tomorrow.

"Tomorrow then." Nyamo said to herself

The next day couldn't come soon enough for her. It was time for Yukari's English class. She told her class to do stretches until she came back, to the delight of a certain permanently shocked teacher. She went to Yukari's classroom determined. She walked through the door and directly went to Yukari's desk. She smiled as she saw the English teacher sleeping while the class just talked. That was Yukari. She tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yukari." Nyamo whispered softly causing the other woman to wake up.

Yukari yawned and stretched.

"Oh, how may I help you, Ms. Kurosawa?" Yukari asked emotionlessly causing Nyamo to flinch.

"Yukari…I need to talk to you." She said nervously

"Oh, what do you want to talk about? How you left me lying there naked?" She asked getting the attention of the entire class. "How you treated me like a cheap whore, like I don't matter!"

Nyamo flinched at Yukari's words. The whole class was staring at this point.

"I want to know why." Yukari said "Was it a game to you? Did you just need to get off? Maybe you thought to use me to experiment because you were curious. 

Did you say: I can use Yukari as a test subject because she doesn't have any feelings?"

"No…….." Nyamo said trying to break into the conversation

"You know Nyamo I know I'm not the perfect friend. I can be inconsiderate and I'm not nearly as popular as you. But, I have never done anything this hurtful to you!" Yukari said her voice starting to break down

"You don't underst….." Nyamo was cut off harshly

"What I understand is that you made love to me Nyamo. It was the greatest experience of my life. Then you left me alone. If that will be all, I have a class to teach. Goodbye, Ms. Kurosawa." A lone tear escaped Yukari's eye.

Nyamo walked out of the classroom dejectedly. She really hurt Yukari, all because of her stupid fear. She had to be stupid and worry about what other people thought. She was just like those emo retards in romantic comedies that got caught up in stupid unnecessary drama. If you love someone, then be with them.

"I have to get her back." She said to herself

She waited until school was over and Yukari's classroom was empty. She entered the room and turned the lights off and closed the blinds. She knew Yukari would be coming back for her bag. She forgot it often. Nyamo would surprise Yukari and 

get her back. She heard footsteps down the hall and hid behind the classroom door. There was no way Yukari would see her, especially since it was winter and got darker early. She heard a person enter the classroom. She smiled and came up behind her. She wrapped her arms around the woman's waist.

"Don't say anything." Nyamo whispered into her ear "I want you to know that I'm sorry. I do love you, but I was afraid. I know it was so lame of me to let that happen. I hope you can forgive me because…….I want you to be mine."

She felt the other woman tremble in her grasp. She smiled and kissed the girls neck. She moved up the woman's neck and started nibbling her earlobe. She put one hand on the woman's breast.

"Why are these lights off?" came Yukari's voice from behind Nyamo.

Confused, Nyamo turned around just as Yukari turned on the lights. She looked at the woman in disbelief.

"Yukari…..you can't be standing there." Nyamo said

"Why not Kurosawa?" She asked equally confused

"Because If you are standing there, than who was I just confessing my love to? Who was I apologizing to for being lame and letting my fear get the better of me. Most importantly, who was I just seducing and groping?" Nyamo asked

Both teachers focused looked at the frozen person in the room with them. They saw Sakaki standing there still as stone with a deep blush on her face.

"I just…….forgot my magazine" Sakaki said in a stunned voice.

"Sakaki….I am so sorry! I thought you were Yukari." The gym teacher said embarrassed to death.

"It's…………okay" The girls said picking up her magazine from her desk

"How could you think she was me?" Yukari asked snickering

"It was dark! I was trying to surprise you and be romantic. Sakaki is about as tall as you. Her breasts also have the same size and firmness as yours." She said looking at the floor as she said the last part.

Sakaki blushed deeply as she walked out of the room, leaving the two women alone.

"I need to ask Osaka for some French onion soup." The raven haired girl said to herself.

By this point, Yukari was on the ground laughing. Nyamo frowned.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this!" Nyamo said angrily

"Hey, it serves you right for what you did to me!" Yukari said wiping tears of laughter out of her eyes

"You're right. But this sucks! I was trying to get you to forgive me and seduce you." Nyamo said with a sad sigh

Yukari smiled and got close to Nyamo. She placed a kiss on the other woman's lips.

"I forgive you." Yukari said "I got a good laugh and you were romantic. Even though you groped a student."

"Shut up." Nyamo said punching the other woman playfully

"Let's go to your place. You can have a second chance at seducing me." Yukari said leading grabbing her bag.

The two walked out of the classroom hand in hand. Sakaki went back to her friends with an emotionless expression on her face.

"Sakaki, what's with that face?" Tomo asked giggling

"I have never been more embarrassed and aroused in my life." The tall girl said

The other girls stared at her. Sakaki just grabbed Kagura's hand.

"Come with me!" Sakaki said

"Guys" Kagura said to her friends "If I don't you don't see me for a few days……Yay!"

Without another word, Sakaki dragged her away. Tomo and Yomi just looked at each other and shrugged. Another day in Japan.

AUTHOR NOTE:

I had to torment Sakaki a little bit. I love Sakaki, but no one is above getting mental trauma. Secondly, I couldn't resist adding that extra pairing at the end. I have to capitalize on the lesbian subtext of this show as much as I possibly can. Sakaki is shy, but I bet she's freaky on the inside.

Now a word from the wise Osaka!

Osaka says: Praise Space Godzilla!


	9. Chapter 9: Frogs

Chapter 9: Frogs

(Tomo/Yomi, Kagura/Osaka Nyamo/Yukari)

"So, what will we do for our culture festival this year?" Yukari asked

Right away suggestions of a haunted house and café were thrown out. It seemed that high school students weren't that creative.

"What about a music festival?" Kagura called out "You know we can put different types of music in different parts of the room and feature information about some genre's and bands?"

All of the class agreed readily to the idea. Their class would truly have a unique exhibit.

"Yeah! Finally I'll be able to beat Nyamo." Yukari said pumping her fist into the air.

"Ms. Yukari I love how honest you are! You don't bother pretending to be a competent teacher. That takes guts!" Tomo exclaimed receiving a book to the head

With that "love tap" the lunch bell rang not a moment too soon. As always, Yukari was the first one out of the room.

"You need to stop pissing her off." Yomi scolded Tomo

"Why, it's fun?" Tomo asked "I can handle her attacks. I've had practice with you."

"You sound proud of that." Sakaki muttered

"Shouldn't we wake Osaka so she can come to lunch?" Chiyo asked

"I think her lover should do it!" Tomo said nudging Kagura causing her to blush.

"Idiot, at least try to be tactful." Yomi said tugging Tomo's ear

Kagura went to Osaka's desk. She smiled lovingly and chuckled at the sight of her girlfriend muttering something about vampire woodchucks.

"Osaka, honey wake up." Kagura said shaking her girlfriends shoulder. "It's lunch time."

"Ahh! Demon Ostriches!" Osaka shouted shooting up in her seat

"Demon Ostriches?" Sakaki imagined the image and blushed "Cute."

Osaka came back to her senses and saw Kagura.

"Hello love squirrel." Osaka said yawning

"Love squirrel?" Yomi asked grinning

"It's her nickname for me." Kagura said blushing "That I told her never to call me in public."

"That's hilarious!" Tomo said bursting into laughter "So embarrassing."

"Tomo! Don't insult them." Chiyo said trying not to laugh

By this point Kagura was about ready to die. She put her head down in embarrassment.

"Did I say something wrong?" Osaka asked confused "You like when I call you that. You even have a nickname for me……."

Kagura put her hand over Osaka's mouth to prevent further embarrassment. Without another word she dragged Osaka toward the lunch room at lightning speed.

"I'd never want a weird goofy nickname." Yomi said

"Really?" Tomo asked sounding strangely disappointed

"Yeah, I mean I'd just want to be called by my name." She replied

"I think it's cute." Chiyo said

"There is such a thing as too much cuteness." Tomo said

"There is?" Sakaki cocked an eyebrow

The girls reached the lunch room to find Kagura and Osaka sitting at a table. They went to join their friends. They sat down and began eating and causally chatting about the culture festival.

"So, love squirrel what type of music are you going to bring." Tomo teased

"Hey, I call her that too." Osaka commented putting her arm around the blushing girl.

"To answer your question, I'm bringing my Avenged 7 Fold album." Kagura said

"Metal? I never would have thought." Yomi commented

"It's good for exercising." She shrugged

"I thought I was the only one here who liked American music." Tomo said "I love Queens of the Stone Age!"

"Perfect for you rude and sexual and blunt." Yomi teased

"Hey, you like them to Yomi!" Tomo said

"They are good, but I was just saying. My favorite band is Muse. Matt Bellemy has a haunting voice." Yomi said "What about you Osaka?"

"Oh, I like a lot of music. My favorites are System of a Down and the Flaming Lips." She said

None of them were really surprised it figured that Osaka would like weird stuff like that, but they agreed that the bands were good. They were all anticipating the next day when they'd set up their culture festival. None of them could concentrate on their classes for the rest of the day. The final bell couldn't ring fast enough for them. They all walked home extra fast to compile their music.

"See you all tomorrow!" Yomi called as their friends went their separate ways.

"Looks like it's just you and me." Tomo grinned

"Joy! I never told you how much I love the fact that our houses are close." Yomi said sarcastically

"C'mon Yomi! You know you'd die without me!" Tomo said dramatically

"Die happy you mean." She sighed

"You're so mean!" Tomo said pretending to cry

It was the same every time they walked home together. Tomo would always be…..Tomo. This continued until they reached Yomi's house.

"See you tomorrow." Yomi said

"See you." Tomo started to walk away

She sighed. She couldn't bring herself to say anything besides stupid stuff to Yomi. She had a huge crush on the brunette. Or as she would put it, liked her a lot. Unfortunately, she sucked at this kind of thing. It always came out as an insult or random comment.

"Wait Tomo." Yomi called

"What is it?" Tomo said turning around

"Well…..nothing, never mind." Yomi said

"Oh, okay." Tomo took her leave.

"Stupid!" Yomi hit herself on the head as soon as Tomo was out of range "Why can't I just say it?"

It was your classic situation. Two people who liked each other, but were too scared to admit it and too stupid to figure it out. Although this case seemed extra stupid because it had been going on for years. If Yomi and Tomo didn't feel this way about each other, they'd probably have fought to the death long ago.

"I have the perfect idea." Tomo said rummaging through her CDs "I play a song at the festival and tell her that this represents how I feel! It's perfect!"

She looked through her CD's and found her Queens of the Stone Age album "Songs for the Deaf" and found the perfect song.

"Everybody Gonna Be Happy. It's perfect Track 6." Tomo smiled

The next day everyone came to class to help out with the set up. Tomo was one of the last to show up as always. They arranged the classroom putting four different genres of music throughout the room including Rock, Metal, Jazz, and Techno. They included small posters with some information on each genre and information about some bands.

"Wait until Nyamo gets here!" Yukari exclaimed "I beat her this time for sure!"

"Is it me or has she gotten more competitive?" Kagura asked

"It's probably worse since Yukari and Ms. Kurosawa are dating." Yomi said

"Aw! She wants to impress her girl friend!" Tomo said jokingly "She really needs to or Ms. Kurosawa will find someone better."

"What was that Takino?" Yukari said from behind her.

"Nothing?" Tomo smiled innocently

"Good." She said menacingly "Now let's start the festival!"

"We should alternate music. Like some songs of a certain genre then another and so on." Chiyo said

"Great idea!" Tomo said patting Chiyo on the back rather hard.

"Th-Thanks" Chiyo coughed out

So the music festival began. Tomo wait for a few songs to finish before enact her "fool proof" plan.

"Hey Yomi! C'mere for a second." Tomo dragged Yomi toward the boom box and pulled her CD from her pocket.

"What's that?" Yomi asked curiously

"It's a CD, but I have a song on it that I want to dedicate to you." Tomo smiled

Yomi blushed slightly hoping that it wasn't a joke. Tomo popped the CD in and went to track six. The song started, but Tomo was surprised that the intro didn't sound like "Everybody Gonna Be Happy." As the lyrics came on Tomo realized that this wasn't even Queens of The Stone Age. It was the Flaming Lips' song "Frogs." Tomo looked on in horror as Yomi's expression turned angry.

"You think I'm a frog?" Yomi asked angrily "I should have known you wouldn't do anything nice! Just another joke! You're the worst friend ever!"

"Hey, I was trying to do something nice!" Tomo yelled defensively "It was supposed to be a different song! It was in my Queens of the Stone Age case!"

"Queens of the Stone Age?" Yomi asked "What were you going to dedicate the Mosquito Song to me?"

"No! It was supposed to be a song saying that I love you." Tomo put her hand over her mouth realizing her mistake.

"I love you? Wait……." Yomi's eyes widened "You love me?"

"Yeah" Tomo sighed and looked away "It was supposed to be a romantic song."

"I love you too." Yomi smiled

Tomo turned to Yomi and put her into a bone crushing hug.

"Tomo..I can't breathe." Yomi choked out

"Sorry." She let go "Can I kiss you?"

"Sure." Yomi shrugged

Sure, it was less romantic than the "Blade Runner" love scene but neither of them cared. Tomo smiled and leaned upwards and caught Yomi in a kiss as the singer sang the lyrics "Waitin' for the frogs to fall down on me." They both seemed to 

forget the fact they were in the middle of a crowded classroom. They drew stares quickly.

"I kind of forgot about them." Yomi said "Ah, who cares I've been waiting for this for five years."

"Five years? Me too!" Tomo exclaimed

"Wait……we liked each other for five years?" Yomi mused "Why didn't we say anything."

"Cause you're both stupid!" Kagura said from behind them.

They turned to see Osaka and Kagura.

"Tomo, you know it's the darndest thing." Osaka said "I just remembered that I lent you my Flaming Lips CD. You can return it after the festival though."

"Sure thing." Tomo said hugging the Osakan "Thanks so much for lending it to me."

"You see! I told you they were good!" Osaka said

"Tomo, I can't believe our first kiss was to Frogs." Yomi said

"Maybe I should call you Love Frog." Tomo mused

"Please don't." Yomi massaged her temples

"That's sweet, isn't it Yukari?" Nyamo asked from her spot next to the English teacher.

"Yeah, I guess." Yukari shrugged watching the two from the front of the class "At least it's better than our first kiss song."

"Wait, what was it again?" Nyamo asked

"Rape Me." Yukari grinned putting her arm around Nyamo

AUTHORS NOTE:

All those songs are real and great.

If you want to know, look up:

Rape Me by Nirvana

Frogs by the Flaming Lips

Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry I didn't put Sakaki in this one for too long, but I couldn't find a genre of music that matched her personality.

We all know Kaorin would be listening to emo (kidding)

Well time for some wise words from Osaka

Osaka says: "Friends don't let friends breed mutant goats."


	10. Chapter 10: Not good enough

Chapter 10: Not Good Enough

(Nyamo/Yukari)

"Hey, Nyamo what say we go out to that fancy restaurant tonight." Yukari asked with a mischievous smile "It's dark and really romantic. My treat."

"What did you do?" Nyamo asked suspiciously "You didn't do that thing with the blender did you?"

"No!" Yukari said defensively "I just want to take my favorite gym teacher and beloved girlfriend out for dinner."

"Alright, I'll play along." Nyamo said "But I've got my eye on you."

"Keep it above the waist." Yukari grinned "Or don't."

"Will you let me get back to my class?" Nyamo asked

"Sure." With that Nyamo left the teacher's lounge.

"I guess I'd better get back to class too."

"I wish you luck!" A loud voice said from behind her

She turned to see Mr. Kimura standing there with his usual shocked expression. How the hell did he always have that face?

"Mr. Kimura? You're wishing me luck?" Yukari asked

"Yes, you are following your heart. That is always the correct path." He said "That is what I do."

"We're thinking of two totally different organs." Yukari muttered

"What was that? Did you say something?" He asked

"No, no nothing I just need to get back to class." Yukari said running out of the classroom with break neck speed.

"Was it something I said?"

Yukari made it back to her classroom just in time for the bell to ring.

"Goodbye everyone!" Yukari said cheerfully running off towards her car.

"Another study hall."Yomi sighed

"Has she gotten even worse?" Kagura asked

They all just shrugged and prepared to leave. Yukari drove even faster to get home, if it was possible. She had been planning this date for days on end. She'd take Nyamo on the most romantic date ever.

"Okay, everything is ready." She said to herself "Now I just need to wait."

Yukari put on her sexiest dress and waited for Nyamo to arrive. She jumped in excitement when she heard the knock at the door. She ran and opened it and her heart soared at seeing Nyamo in her new low cut dress.

"Ready to go?" Nyamo asked

"Sure thing." Yukari kissed her on the cheek and led her out of the apartment

Nyamo's eyes widened as she saw Yukari's car dent free.

"I got it fixed a few days ago." Yukari said opening the door for her.

"What's with you tonight?" Nyamo asked "You're being so polite."

"I can if I really try." Yukari started the car

Nyamo closed her eyes expecting a fast and deadly ride. Again she was surprised as Yukari drove the speed limit carefully. Nyamo still had to chuckle when she saw Yukari flip off a truck driver. The ride seemed to be going smoothly until the car broke down.

"Damn it!" Yukari yelled punching the steering wheel "Son of a bitch!"

"Yukari, just call a tow truck." Nyamo said calmly

"Good idea." Yukari took out her phone

It took a good 45 minutes before the truck arrived and dropped them off at the restaurant. Yukari was worried that the date would be ruined. She had planned this to impress Nyamo for days.

"Here we are." Yukari said "Sorry about that."

"It's fine." Nyamo waved it off

Yukari went to open the door and pulled only to find it locked. She noticed a sign on the door marked "Private Party." Her heart sank. How could she have forgotten to check that? This whole date was turning out to be a disaster.

"I didn't know there was a party tonight." Yukari looked down

"It's alright. I guess we can go to that bar again." Nyamo shrugged

They both nodded and began their walked back to the bar near Yukari's house. After another good hour, they made it to the bar. It was open, thankfully, so they went inside. They ordered food, but to Nyamo's surprise Yukari wasn't drinking and barely touched her food. The silence was almost more than she could bear. This wasn't her Yukari. Something had to be wrong. It was too much; she had to break the silence.

"Some night huh?" Nyamo said trying to break the tension

Yukari chuckled at everything that went wrong then started laughing. Then, her laughter immediately turned into crying and she buried her face in her hands. She ran outside. Nyamo immediately followed her.

"Yukari? What's wrong?" Nyamo went to her side "Are you okay?"

"You're…..going to leave me." She sobbed

"What?" Nyamo chuckled putting her arm around the woman "Why would I do that?"

"Because I'm a bad girlfriend." She was crying even harder now

"Who says that?" Nyamo asked

"It's true. I'm loud, annoying, and irresponsible; I make you pay for things all the time. On top of that, everyone likes you more. I'm not good enough to be your girlfriend." She looked away

"Don't you dare say that!" Nyamo growled "You are good enough. I'm uptight and I don't really know how to have fun without you. No one is perfect. More than that, I love you."

"You…do?" she asked sniffling

"Of course." She smiled and pulled the English teacher into a hug.

"I love you too. Tonight was supposed to be perfect for you. I wanted to impress you so much. I even got that stupid car of mine fixed." She sighed

"You did that just to impress me?" Nyamo asked

"Yes, I kinda thought I had to." She blushed

Nyamo broke the hug and pulled the other woman into a slow sinful kiss. Proving her physical dominance yet again by parting Yukari's lips with her tongue.

"What say we call a cab and go back to my place." Nyamo suggested "Then I can show you how good enough for me you are."

"I'd love that." Yukari smiled

"I hate to break up this moment, but who is going to pay the bill?" the owner asked from behind them

They both blushed sheepishly

"Put it on my tab." Nyamo said

"You're paying for me again?" Yukari asked

"Yeah, so I better get some." Nyamo said

Yukari felt like she had won the lottery. Kimura actually did give her luck.

**Meanwhile, on the other side of town.**

"My dear Kaorin! We will be together someday!" Kimura vowed tearfully "Follow your heart!"

Rest assured, Kaorin had nightmares that night.

AUTHOR NOTE: Okay this wasn't my best chapter, but I'm happy with how it turned out

As always read and review. Now a word from the wise Osaka

Osaka says: EAT THE BAGEL!


	11. Chapter 11: Punish me

Chapter 11: Punish Me

(SakakixKagura + TomoxYomi)

RATED M FOR EXTREME LEMON!

(Leave if you don't approve, or don't I really don't give a flying fuck)

"So have you and Sakaki done it yet?"

Tomo Takino was met with a swift smack to the back of the head from Yomi as a response. Lunch was supposed to be peaceful, but not with Tomo. She always had some way to cause mayhem. Today's mishap happened when the girls were talking about relationships. Kagura and Sakaki's relationship came up soon after. The two had been dating for a few months. Tomo couldn't help but ask the question.

"Why do always have to ruin the conversation?" Yomi sighed lightly at her friend "That isn't something you ask. Sorry Kagura."

"Ah, it's cool." Kagura said despite her light blush "Good thing Sakaki is buying the bread this time. The poor thing is so shy." Kagura smiled at the thought of the other girl.

"She's doing it again." Osaka commented at the girl's blissful stare. "It's like someone took her brain. Did someone take your brain, because I think that is illegal and you can sue?"

"She's just in love Osaka." Chiyo smiled "It's like a fairy tale." Chiyo became starry-eyed. "The princess waits for her prince. Just like the stories my daddy reads me."

"Chiyo, you're so cute I want to destroy you." Yomi said her glasses glowing

"Thanks…..I think." She shuddered

"How does your dad hold a book? You know with his prehensile tentacle kitty hands?" Osaka asked picturing it "It has to be difficult. My heart goes out to him."

"Never a dull moment with Osaka!" Tomo patted the girl on the back rather hard causing her to flinch

"What's going on here?" Sakaki asked timidly sitting next to Kagura and passing out the bread.

"Just talking about tentacles." Osaka said drifting off into her fantasy world

The group didn't even want to know what Osaka was picturing, so they all silently started eating. Kagura noticed the bandage on Sakaki's hand as she ate her bread. It 

was that damn evil cat again. She saw Sakaki wince, probably from the pain in her hand. She took Sakaki's hand in her own and kissed it quickly.

"That damn cat." Kagura growled "One day I'm going to punt that little bastard over a fence." Sakaki looked livid at the thought of that.

"Don't do that." She said timidly

"Yeah, you could put him in a dryer." Tomo offered "That would be funnier. And he'd come out all fluffy."

"Tomo that is so mean." Chiyo scolded but looked as if she was trying to prevent laughing

Yomi couldn't contain herself and broke down into laughter at the thought of the cat spinning round and round in a dryer. Sakaki blushed as she thought of the fluffy cat stepping out of the dryer.

"It's not right to hurt an animal." Sakaki commented

"Well something has to be done." Kagura crossed her arms "I can't keep letting that demon bite my girlfriend. Seriously, am I the only one who notices that thing is possessed?"

"You're just upset because you want to be the one biting Sakaki." Tomo smirked "But I'm guessing you don't want to bite her hand." Tomo promptly received 

another swift smack. Sakaki turned beet red and buried her hands in her face. Kagura just glared and Chiyo gave a confused look. Osaka was miles away and didn't care at all.

"Well, what about you? Have you and Yomi done it yet?" Kagura asked grinning

"Tomo has no shame remember?" Yomi said with her hand on her forehead

"Yes, we do it all the time as a matter of fact." Tomo exclaimed proudly "I win!"

All of the girls at the table were blushing now, except for Tomo who, as Yomi put it, had no shame and Chiyo who still didn't get it.

"Why would you ever yell that?" Yomi fumed "That is a private thing. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Hey, I want everyone to know that I slept with a beautiful girl." Tomo defended "All of the boys will cry when they realize that I have a hotter girl than they will ever get in their lives."

"That is sweet and embarrassing at the same time." Yomi smiled musingly "I don't know whether to kiss you or hit you over the head." Yomi shrugged and pounded her fist on the wildcat's head. She then proceeded to kiss the boo-boo that she caused.

"I'm going to get punished later aren't I?" Tomo grinned

"You're hopeless." Yomi sighed

"I don't understand." Chiyo said confused

"When you're older Chiyo." Kagura said patting the girl on the head

"Can……..we talk about something else please?" Sakaki pleaded shyly

The blush didn't leave Sakaki's face until the final bell rang. The girls convened outside to discuss their plans. It was Friday, so they planned to hang out the next day.

"I don't have practice today." Kagura said "Sakaki, you want to hang out at my house?" Sakaki nodded.

"Have fun…mph!!" Tomo was stopped by Yomi's hand over her mouth. Yomi apologized again dragged Tomo in the direction of her house.

"Guess that leaves you and me Chiyo." Osaka said "Finally, I have time to experiment with those pigtails." The two set off for Chiyo's house. Poor Chiyo had a terrified look on her face. Sakaki and Kagura just gave amused looks and headed for Kagura's house. The two had a race to the house, Kagura's suggestion.

"You beat me again!" Kagura exclaimed as Sakaki reached the front door first "That makes fifteen times."

"Why are you keeping score?" Sakaki raised an eyebrow

"It gives me something to train for." Kagura shrugged as they entered the house. The two went upstairs to Kagura's room. As soon as they were inside, Kagura locked the door and grinned mischievously. "You won the race. Time for your prize." She moved forward and swiftly captured the other girl in a kiss. Sakaki returned the kiss without hesitation.

"So, this is why you were keeping score?" Sakaki asked curiously

"Fifteen races, fifteen kisses."

The two continued their feverish kissing. Kagura pushed Sakaki backwards toward the bed. The force caused them to tumble to the bed together. Kagura mounted the other girl and grinned like a predator. She buried her face in the cat lover's neck and began nibbling. Sakaki was in ecstasy.

"I love you." Kagura whispered

"I……l-love you too." She stammered. As Kagura lifted her shirt and placed a kiss on her stomach. She moved it up further and kissed her abdomen. "Stop, please." Sakaki said as Kagura tried to move higher. The athlete smiled and pulled the girls shirt back down. She rolled off of Sakaki and wrapped an arm around her.

"No problem, we'll just cuddle."

"You….aren't disappointed?" Sakaki asked

"Well, of course I am. I'm not getting to have sex with my girlfriend today." She said honestly "But you aren't ready. I'm not going to force anything on you. I'll wait as long as you want. But know that you can have me at anytime."

"You're bad." Sakaki giggled lightly "But is it normal for a couple together two months to not have done anything? Tomo and Yomi have done it before."

"First off, I don't care about that. Whenever you want to, we will." Kagura sighed "Besides, Tomo was probably lying. She likes to brag, I bet they haven't done it at all."

"Oh, my!" Tomo exclaimed playfully as she was tossed onto Yomi's bed.

"You're going to get it." Yomi said a seductive tone "Telling everyone about our sex life. You need to be disciplined." She climbed on the bed and mounted the girl. She crasher lips onto Tomo's hard. They fiercely made out. She lifted Tomo's shirt over her head and threw it aside. She moved to the girl's skirt next, unzipping it and tossing it away. She glanced hungrily at the girl clad only in her underwear.

"Someone is eager." Tomo giggled. She gasped when Yomi bit roughly into the girl's neck. She moved to Tomo's collar bone and sucked. Tomo moaned loudly as 

Yomi hit her spot. She grabbed Tomo's bra and unclasped it in the front and threw it aside. "I wore that bra to give you easy access."

"So naughty." Yomi wagged her finger. She moved her head down and started suckling Tomo's breast. The wildcat squealed delightfully as Yomi's tongue flicked her nipple lightly. "Ready for your punishment?"

"Yes." Tomo pleaded

"Turn over and get on all fours." Yomi whispered commandingly into her ear. Tomo instantly obeyed. "Good girl." Yomi purred. She looked at Tomo's soaked white panties "You're already dripping wet and I barely touched you. Bad girl." Yomi removed the wildcat's panties and gave her bottom a light slap.

"Yes, I'm so bad." Tomo moaned "Teach me a lesson."

Yomi began smacking Tomo's bottom repeatedly. She started softly and made each hit a little harder. Tomo's moans got louder as the hits got harder. "Are you going to be a good girl for me?" Yomi asked

"Yes, I promise I'll be good." Tomo would agree with anything Yomi said at this point. Yomi spanked Tomo one last time leaving her bottom a little red.

"I think you've been disciplined enough." Yomi commented. "Do you want me to touch you?"

"Yes, please Yomi."

Yomi smiled lustfully and brushed her hand across Tomo's entrance. The other girl moaned lightly. Yomi smirked and began rubbing the girl, eliciting a delicious sigh from Tomo. She pushed a finger into the girl and began pumping in and out slowly. "Mmmm. More Yomi!" Tomo cried out in pleasure. Yomi obliged and added a second finger. She used her other hand to tease Tomo's clit.

"You like that baby?" Yomi asked teasingly

"Yomi, I'm gonna cum!" Tomo cried rocking her hips

"Mmmm, that's right cum for me Tomo." Yomi's voice turned husky "Scream my name baby."

With those words, Tomo hit her orgasm. "Yomi, I'm cumming!" She screamed as the waves of pleasure washed over her. Her body trembled and gave out. She collapsed onto her stomach and the orgasm subsided. She breathed heavily and rolled over. "That was amazing."

"Mmmhmm, so how're you going to return the favor?" Yomi raised an eyebrow suggestively and crawled on top of Tomo. Tomo got off of the bed and extended a hand to Yomi.

"I want you to stand up." Tomo said. Yomi took Tomo's hand and stood up. Tomo guided her to the center of the room. "Stand right here." She kissed Yomi deeply pushing her tongue into the other girl's mouth. She tugged on Yomi's shirt getting the girl to lift her arms. She pulled Yomi's shirt off and dropped it. She then unzipped Yomi's skirt and let it fall slowly to the floor. She reached behind Yomi's back and unclasped her bra adding it to the pile of clothes at her feet. She smiled and began circling the spectacled girl like a shark. She ran her eyes up and down Yomi's body from every direction.

"Why are you looking at me like you're contemplating eating me?" Yomi asked

"I'm like a kid in a candy store. I can't decide what part of you to eat first." Tomo teased embracing Yomi from behind. "It all looks so tasty." She whispered into her ear. Yomi shivered as Tomo began nibbling her ear lobe. She sucked the side of the girl's neck hard enough to leave a hickey. "Your breasts are amazing, Yomi. So big and firm." Tomo commented and began massaging them.

"Don't stop." Yomi begged. Tomo stopped, but only to move to Yomi's front. She then continued massaging Yomi's large breasts. Yomi gasped sharply as Tomo took Yomi's breast into her mouth and began suckling hard and fast. Times like this made Yomi glad that Tomo was so hyper. "Oh! As Tomo's hand slipped between her legs and caressed her lightly through her panties.

"You know what I'm going to do now?" Tomo asked. Yomi shook her head. "I'm going to eat you." Tomo dropped to her knees and pulled Yomi's panties down. Yomi stepped out of them and drew an anticipating breath. Tomo licked Yomi's inner thighs up and down on both sides. Each time she moved up Yomi closed her eyes and prepared for Tomo to reach her pussy. She never did; Yomi groaned in frustration as Tomo teased her. "Something wrong honey?"

"You know damn well what's wrong!"

"Hmm, what would that be?" Tomo asked innocently

"Stop teasing me." Yomi whined

"Me, teasing you? Oh perish the thought baby." Tomo grinned

"Tomo, please!" Yomi begged

"Okay." Tomo gave Yomi a series of long slow licks across her entrance. Yomi moaned as she finally got what she wanted. Tomo teased Yomi's clit lightly with her tongue causing the other girl to throw her head back. Yomi put a hand on Tomo's head and played with her hair. Tomo increased the pace of her licking and was soon lapping at a fevered pace.

"Lick my pussy baby." Yomi groaned "That's it!" Yomi's moans got louder as she approached orgasm. "Tomo, I'm gonna cum in that pretty little mouth of yours." 

Tomo responded by wrapping her lips around Yomi's clit and suckling. Yomi was sent over the edge. "Fuck! Tomo." She screamed. Tomo lapped vigorously, getting all of Yomi's juices. Tomo got to her feet and kissed Yomi quickly on the lips.

"How was that?" Tomo asked with a cocky grin.

"You were incredible as always my wildcat." Yomi chuckled lightly "Now let's take a nap. You wore me out." Yomi and Tomo got under the covers and cuddled up to each other. "Wait, I need to lock the door. I don't want my mom walking in on us." Yomi got up from the bed, much to Tomo's dismay, and locked her bedroom door. She turned around to see Tomo eyeing her wolfishly. "What?"

"I can't believe that body is all mine." Tomo commented. Yomi rolled her eyes and got back into bed. Tomo sighed happily as Yomi cuddled up to her again.

"It's all yours, as long as you be good." Yomi warned "If you talk about our sex life again, I won't spank you anymore." Yomi said "I can't believe I have to threaten not to spank you."

"I'll be good as long as you keep me disciplined." Tomo replied playfully

"It's a deal, but I'll still kick your ass if you piss me off." Yomi warned

"I like it rough baby." Tomo replied without missing a beat. "I love you Yomi, you know that right?"

"Of course, and I love you." Yomi smiled suggestively "If I didn't, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have let you lick my pussy." Tomo just moaned in agreement as she fell asleep in Yomi's arms. "She's hyper active and crazy, but God damn it I love her. Plus she makes love like a tiger. I guess that makes me the tamer."

AUTHORS NOTE: This one will be a two shot, because Sakaki hasn't gotten over her shyness yet. The next part will be a Sakaki and Kagura lemon!

How was the lemon?

Give me some feedback!

READ AND REVIEW

Osaka says: I'm speechless, that was fucking hot!


	12. Chapter 12: Don't be Shy

Chapter 12: Don't be Shy

(Pairing: KaguraxSakaki, YomixTomo)

RATED M FOR LEMON!

LEAVE NOW IF YOU DON"T APPROVE

(Or don't I really don't give a flying fuck!)

"What a way to wake up." Kagura sighed as she opened her eyes to see Sakaki cuddled up next to her. She smiled at how her girlfriend slept. She was carefree; all of her nervousness was gone. Her hair was sloppy and her body totally relaxed and naked. Wait, she was naked? Kagura looked at herself to find her own state of undress. Then it hit her, what she and Sakaki did the night before. She smiled as the details returned.

FLASHBACK

"I doubt Yomi and Tomo have done it at all." Kagura said

"But…….." Sakaki started

"But nothing, if you don't want to do it yet then we will not do it yet." Kagura stated firmly kissing her girlfriend on the cheek.

"But….I do want to do it now." Sakaki said nervously "It's just that…….." Sakai's face fell into a deep blush again.

"You're shy." Kagura giggled lightly "That's what this is about?"

Sakaki nodded "Well, what if I am not good."

"Of course you'll be good!" Kagura exclaimed "You're just so shy about your body."

"C-can you help me." Sakaki stammered

"By the time I'm done, you'll forget all about your shyness." Kagura gave Sakaki a squeeze and stood up quickly. She locked her room door. She turned around with a nervous smile. She slowly began to remove her clothes as if in a trance. Sakaki looked away. "You're supposed to look. I want you to look at me." Kagura said seductively. Sakaki turned slowly and looked to see Kagura without a shirt. Her eyes widened slightly and she became the reddest she had ever been. Kagura slowly removed her skirt causing Sakaki's breath to catch in her throat.

"So, beautiful." Sakaki said breathlessly. Kagura turned pink.

"You see, I'm nervous too." Kagura commented "But I want you." The athlete unclasped her bra and let it fall leaving her clad only in her panties. "You know, this isn't really fair. You're still completely clothed." Kagura walked over to the bed and sat down. "Stand up and take your clothes off." Kagura commanded gently.

"But...I"

"Don't be shy. I will like whatever I see." Kagura whispered into her ear. Sakaki stood up trembling and turned to face Kagura. She moved a shaking hand to her shirt and lifted it over her head. She felt her body heat up under her girlfriend's hungry gaze. She removed her skirt, feeling very vulnerable in only her underwear. "Just take your bra off, and then we'll be even." Kagura encouraged. After a few tense seconds, Sakaki obeyed. She crossed her arms over chest in instinct. "Let me see." Sakaki moved her arms allowing Kagura to eye her up and down.

"P-please say something." Sakaki whimpered

"That's my girl, so hot. Now come here."Sakaki obeyed as if under a spell. She sat next to Kagura, stiff as a board. "Relax baby." Kagura wrapped her arms around the cat lover and kissed gently on the lips.

"Wh-what are you going to do?"

"Start off slow." Kagura replied crawling behind Sakaki and embracing her. She began kissing the other girl's nape lightly. Sakaki closed her eyes and gasped gently as Kagura began massaging her breasts. "You have nothing to be shy about, you're so beautiful. I know you want to be cute, but who says you can't be both. Your shyness is the most adorable thing I have ever seen." Kagura went back to kissing her neck. She pinched Sakaki's nipples gently.

"K-Kagura." Sakaki moaned

"What? Tell me what you want."

"I……." Sakaki's words failed

"What do you want? Tell me baby." She nipped the girl's earlobe. Kagura knew she had to build the girl's confidence. "Sakaki, do you want me to lick your breasts? Nod if that's what you want." Sakaki nodded lightly. Kagura crawled to the girl's front and brought her head to her chest. Sakaki squealed as the athlete licked her nipples, teasing them. Sakaki put her hand on Kagura's head and pushed it forward a little. "You want me to suck them?"

"Y-yes please." Kagura smiled. Sakaki was gaining more confidence. She rewarded Sakaki by giving her what she wanted. She suckled Sakaki's breasts hungrily. The cat lover threw her head back and groaned louder. "They're so good." Sakaki's face turned red again. She was very sensitive about her breasts and it was proving her breasts were sensitive. Sakaki drew in a sharp breath as Kagura's hand found her inner thigh. She thrust her hips forward causing Kagura's hand to slide to her panties. "Your panties are soaked; did I do this to you?"

"Y-yes. You m-made me w-wet." She stammered putting her hands in her face.

"You want me to take these off for you?"

"Yes, p-please take my panties off." Sakaki smiled sheepishly through her blush. Her stuttering was getting less frequent. Kagura slowly slipped Sakaki's panties off of her and tossed them to the floor. The athlete focused her attention on Sakaki's sex. She gazed at it mesmerized.

"It's so beautiful." Kagura ran her hand up and down Sakaki's hips. She caressed the girl's inner thighs stopping just before the Sakaki's womanhood. "Say it. Tell me to touch you." Kagura said seductively encouraging her girlfriend.

"Touch my pussy." Sakaki said in a clear needy voice.

"No stuttering. Not so shy anymore." Kagura commented "Say it again."

"Touch my pussy." Sakaki begged again. Kagura complied and rubbed Sakaki's entrance. She rubbed the lips back and forth coating her fingers. She moved them up to her mouth and looked into Sakaki's eyes as she licked her juices away. "I want your fingers inside of me." Sakaki whimpered

"Your wish is my command." Kagura gently pumped a finger into Sakaki's womanhood. She quickly added a second increasing her pace.

"Suck my breast while you do that." Sakaki moaned loudly. Kagura obeyed instantly. The athlete smiled inwardly at how loud Sakaki had gotten. The girl was always quiet, so Kagura knew she was really pleasuring her. "Kagura, make me cum!" Sakaki practically yelled. Kagura pumped furiously and it didn't take long for Sakaki to orgasm. "Kagura!" She screamed. Her world turned to nothingness as she exploded. Kagura held her girlfriend until her orgasm subsided.

Kagura withdrew her finger and licked them clean. "Delicious." Kagura grinned.

"It's my turn." Sakaki muttered "I want to make you feel good, lay back for me." Kagura lied back on the bed with a smile, the girl was completely confident now. Her thoughts were cut off as Sakaki captured her breast with her mouth. She sucked gently. Sakaki got curious and bit down gently.

"Oh, fuck." Kagura groaned causing Sakaki to freeze. "Why are you stopping?"

"You cursed." Sakaki commented "Naughty, you curse in bed." Sakaki smiled teasingly

"It was just a fluke." Kagura pouted. Sakaki pressed the girl's entrance through her panties. "Oh, fuck." Kagura whimpered again.

"Fluke?" Sakaki asked

"Please fuck me." Kagura groaned "Take me!"

"Naughty." Sakaki repeated. She got up and kneeled on the floor at the edge of the bed. She pulled the athlete to the edge of the bed and removed her panties. "You're wet. Just as wet as I was." Sakaki kissed the girl's thighs. "Now I want you to tell me what you want."

"Lick my pussy." Kagura groaned "Make me cum in your mouth."

"Such language." Sakaki muttered playfully "But far be it for me to deny you." Sakaki kissed the girl's clit affectionately drawing a moan from her. She gave Kagura a series of long slow licks.

"Fuck yeah." Kagura groaned "Lick that fucking pussy!" Kagura's groans and curse grew louder and louder. She knew she was close. "Fuck I'm cumming!" She screamed as her orgasm hit. Her whole body trembled. Sakaki licked her clean. "Fuck, that was good."

Without another word, the two fell asleep.

END FLASHBACK

Kagura smiled warmly and kissed her lover on the cheek. "Mm, morning already."

"Good morning lover." Kagura giggled at her lover's blush "I see you haven't completely lost your shyness. That's good. It's one of the things I love about you."

"Oh, shit! It's 11:00!" Kagura exclaimed glancing at the clock "We have to meet the girls in an hour!"

"Want to shower together?" Kagura gazed at Sakaki in shock "I meant to save time." Sakaki blushed

"Sure, but no funny stuff. We don't have time." Kagura said crossing her arms

"Okay." Sakaki brought her lips to Kagura's ear "But tonight, you're mine again."

"Oh, don't be shy now." Kagura said sarcastically

AUHTORS NOTE: LEMON IS DONE!

I'll be going back to non lemon chapters for now.

But I need a break for a little while.

The ride is not over yet though

Send me some pairing requests!!

Osaka: NOSEBLEED!


	13. Chapter 13: Patience: part 1

Chapter 13: Patience: part 1

Pairings (Osaka/Chiyo and others)

"I'm finally coming for you Osaka." The 18 year old Chiyo Mihama said to herself as she drove toward her destination. "I hope you kept your end of the promise."

Chiyo remembered the last days of high school and the heart breaking graduation ceremony where she realized her and her friends would be going their separate ways. Tomo, Yomi, Sakaki, Kagura all flew into her mind causing her to smile fondly. Then her mind rested on the one person she couldn't wait to see, Osaka.

FLASHBACK: 6 years earlier, Graduation Day

"We'll always be together." Chiyo had just finished saying. Sure, the group would be going their separate ways, but they could still stay in contact with each other. Chiyo was going to America, which would be the biggest problem. That's what e-mails were for though.

"So, what say we go to the Summer Home one last time?" Kagura asked

"That's a great idea!" Tomo exclaimed "One last romp before we all separate!"  
"Idiot, it's not like you won't bother us all every day." Yomi sighed "Me in particular, so don't make it sound so final."

"You know you'll miss seeing my face every day!" Tomo said "Or is it my ass you'll miss?" The wildcat was met with an uppercut and was knocked back ten feet.

"Why do you have to announce these things out loud?" Yomi took a deep breath to soothe her anger. She went over and helped Tomo up. The wildcat proceeded to shout something random drag her off in some random direction.

"Those two are perfect for each other." Kagura commented "I bet they get married first."

"I…wouldn't say that." Sakaki smiled lightly grabbing Kagura's hand. "You want to go for a walk?" Kagura nodded and they took off down the trail.

"That leaves you and me Chiyo." Osaka said "Would you like to play on the swing?" Chiyo smiled and nodded. When their friends started pairing off, Chiyo and Osaka began to hang out a lot. As a result, Chiyo had developed feelings for Osaka. She didn't know how to sort them out at all because she was only twelve. With all of the mental stress she already had with her group of friends, she fought to keep her sanity.

"Let's go Osaka." Chiyo ran over to the swing and sat down. "Push me!" Chiyo giggled

"But what if you go flying off." Osaka said dreamily "Oh then you can fly to safety with your pigtails. So, I can push you." Chiyo just sweat dropped. Osaka began pushing Chiyo up and down gently on the swing. Wanting to be careful incase Chiyo's pigtails were out of batteries.

"Higher Osaka!" Chiyo called. Osaka gave Chiyo a push with all her might. Osaka smiled. Chiyo was so adorable. Osaka too, had feelings for the prodigy. But being….Osaka she didn't even know where to start.

Chiyo could never want a ditz like Osaka, could she? Plus, Chiyo's father would cut her tongue out for being a pedophile. She could imagine those long yellow tentacles gripping a butcher knife. The thought terrified her so much that she forgot the swing coming back. It hit her full speed knocking her flat. The last thing she heard was Chiyo calling out to her.

"I think she's waking up." Osaka heard Yomi say as she regained consciousness. She opened her eyes to see all of her friends standing over her. "Osaka, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said clumsily getting to her feet. She took two steps and stumbled into Chiyo. The 12 year old struggled to hold the girl up and was able to help her stand. Chiyo felt a warm sensation in her body.

"You need to be more careful Osaka." Chiyo said fighting back a blush. "What if you got seriously hurt?" The thought was horrible.

"Your father could have used his healing whiskers on me."

END FLASHBACK

"Falling in love at such a young age." Chiyo giggled fondly. She finally arrived at her destination. She checked the address she had written down and parked the car. This was the address that Osaka had given her a few days prior. Chiyo had called Osaka to tell her that she was finally done with school. The other girl was ecstatic and gave her the address of the restaurant she owned. Not knowing what to do, Osaka had opened a restaurant in Tokyo that made Osakan food. She figured the only thing she was good at was being from Osaka.

Her heart was pounding as she got out of the car. What if Osaka didn't love her anymore? What if she didn't even remember their promise? What if all this waiting had been for nothing? Chiyo shook those thoughts out of her head. Osaka would never forget that no matter how spacey she was. That night had been the greatest of her life and, she hoped, Osaka's life.

FLASHBACK: 6 Years earlier, Chiyo's Beach house.

The group was lighting off fireworks on the beach again. It was perfect for their last night on the beach. It was clear and the stars were visible. Chiyo stood beside Osaka who was mesmerized by the pretty lights. She was content and it was so peaceful, until the heard a crasher and gasping. They turned to see Yomi who had Tomo in a headlock.

"Yomi let her go!" Nyamo exclaimed trying to pull them apart.

"She said my ass was fat." Yomi said defensively

"You still can't kill her." Nyamo sighed.

"Fine!" Yomi released Tomo and let her fall semi-conscious to the sand.

"I said I liked your ass." Tomo whined as she stood up "I just said it was big and I like it."

"Amazing how you can turn a compliment around and make it sound like an insult." Kagura commented. Tomo just stuck her tongue out at the athlete. "You two aren't going to see each other for a while, you should be nice to your girlfriend." Kagura said grabbing Sakaki's hand to demonstrate her point. "You don't see me challenging Sakaki to anything now. I just want to enjoy my time with her."

"I guess you aren't all chest." Tomo said wrapping her arms around Yomi. "I'm sorry honey."

"It's fine I guess." Yomi put her head in her hands. "Despite you being a complete moron, I love you." She kissed Tomo on the lips. Tomo grinned and pulled her deep into the kiss. The two began making out on the beach.

"Isn't young love wonderful?" Nyamo asked

"Until she pisses her off again and gets fucked up." Yukari said

"So, they're just like us?"

"I guess." Yukari shrugged

"Let's give them some privacy." Sakaki said

"Sure, let's go for a run." Kagura said drawing a look from Sakaki "No racing, just a run." Kagura grabbed her hand and they took off down the beach. Nyamo and Yukari nodded and went farther down the beach to light fireworks. Osaka and Chiyo just went back to watching the stars.

"They're so beautiful." Osaka said "I wonder if there is a world for each of those stars. Maybe a planet inhabited by blue Octopi." Osaka mulled this thought in her head.

Chiyo almost felt like crying. She would miss Osaka greatly. Her tangents, her questions, her airiness, and those beautiful curious eyes. She was in love; there was no doubt about it. But, Osaka could never want a little girl. Chiyo's heart broke at that thought. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Chiyo, what's wrong?" Osaka snapped her out of her thoughts. "I'm sure the Octopi are friendly."

"It's not that Osaka, I'm just going to everyone so much. Especially you." She looked away.

"Me too." Osaka said "I'm going to miss you terribly, you're my best friend."

"You don't understand." Chiyo cried "I love you." Chiyo broke down into sobs. Osaka embraced the small girl. Despite her being a prodigy, she was still a kid. The vulnerable side of Chiyo was adorable.

"You love me?" Osaka's eyes widened.

"Y-yes." The girl sniffled "But it doesn't matter, you can't love a little girl like me."

"I can't?" Osaka asked "I thought I was in love with you. But you say I can't and you're right about everything. But I feel in love, so what is this feeling?" Osaka got a confused look on her face.

"Wait, you're in love with me?" Chiyo asked

"Well you said I can't love you, so I don't know now."

"I meant that I didn't think it was possible for you to love me." Chiyo giggled at the Osaka's confusion. "But you love me."

"Yes, I do. Don't confuse me like that." She scolded "Wait, you love me as well."

"Yes." Chiyo said

"I didn't think you could love a spaced out person." Osaka admitted "But it's all okay now!" Osaka pulled the girl into a gentle hug. Chiyo enjoyed the warmth, until a thought hit her.

"Osaka, what happens now?" Chiyo asked. Osaka pulled back and looked at the Chiyo thoughtfully. "I mean, we can't be together right now. I'm going to America. Plus, I'm only twelve years old."

"Then I'll wait for you." Osaka said "I'll wait for you to turn 18."

"Osaka, six years is a long time." Chiyo pointed out

"I'm willing to wait." Osaka said "That's what you do for a loved one isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Chiyo smiled "Promise me that you'll wait for me. I was planning to come back to Japan after I finished school anyway. We'll keep in touch and I'll come and to you when I'm of age. Then we'll be together."

"Then I guess this will have to last until then." Osaka placed a chaste innocent kiss on Chiyo's lips to seal the promise.

"My first kiss." Chiyo jumped into Osaka's arms "I love you Osaka, remember to wait for me."

END FLASHBACK

"Now is the time." Chiyo gulped as she knocked on the door of the closed restaurant. Hopefully Osaka would still be locking up. Her hear leapt into her chest as Osaka came to the door. Osaka had grown a lot. Chiyo noted that she was now 24. She was beautiful. Time seemed to slow as she opened the door.

"I'm sorry miss, but we're closed." Osaka said "Come back tomorrow and we'd be happy to have you."

"Osaka, it's me."

"Do….I know you?"

Chiyo's heart sank, this did not bode well.

AUTHORS NOTE: There you go, part one of my Osaka/Chiyo story

Next chapter will be a lemon. I know, I'm addicted to writing them now!

Read and Review

Osaka says: I hope the blue Octopi don't ruin everything


	14. Chapter 14: Patience: part 2

**Chapter 14: Pertinence Part 2**

**(Osaka/Chiyo and others)**

**WARNING LEMON**

**LEAVE NOW IF YOU DON"T APPROVE**

**(Or don't I don't give a flying fuck)**

"Miss, do I know you?" Osaka asked had just finished asking

"You…..don't remember?" Chiyo asked broken heartedly. "You don't remember who I am?"

"I don't……..wait Chiyo?" Osaka asked incredulously "Is that you Chiyo?" Osaka noticed Chiyo's pained expression. "I'm sorry, it's just been so long I didn't recognize for a moment."

"Same old Osaka." Chiyo laughed and launched herself into Osaka's arms. She hugged the woman fiercely. "I was so afraid you forgot me! But it's your spacey self."

"I'd never forget you Chiyo." Osaka hugged back. "You've grown so much. You're even cuter than you were. You're downright beautiful. " Chiyo was taken aback. When did Osaka say such things?

"Auyumi, what's going on out there?" They broke their embrace and turned to see a short redhead standing in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest. She was wearing a teasing smirk. "I wasn't aware of our new greeting policy. She giggled as she earned a blush from the two.

"Chiyo, this is my chef Megumi." Osaka introduced her "Without her my restaurant would be dead."

"She gives me too much credit. Wait….you're the Chiyo." Megumi asked

"You know me?"

"Only what Auyumi has told me." She smirked "You're quite the legend." Chiyo blushed again under the woman's gaze. "She says nothing but how wonderful you are. But she didn't say you were this cute."

"Megumi." Osaka scolded

"Aww lighten up!" Megumi waived her off "I won't try to steal her from you. Now get out of here, I'll finish locking up."

"Are you sure?" Osaka eyed her suspiciously

"Yes, and don't give me that look." Megumi sighed "I'm not up to anything. Not like those mutant echidnas." Both the redhead and Osaka shivered.

"What? Never mind." Chiyo stopped herself.

"Thanks Megumi." Osaka said gratefully "Chiyo, would you like to go somewhere?" Chiyo nodded and took Osaka's arm. The two walked from the restaurant.

"We aren't driving?" Chiyo asked as they passed by the cars

"Nah, I'm not so good at driving. That damn spot in my eye keeps distracting me." Osaka said sheepishly "Besides, it's a nice night for a walk

"Where….where are we going?" Chiyo grew nervous. Osaka said nothing, but led them to the park.

"There is something that I have wanted to do right for years." Osaka said dreamily. Chiyo gulped; was Osaka going to kiss her. "Close your eyes." Chiyo obeyed and felt herself being pulled forward slowly. She expected a kiss but it never came. "Open them." Chiyo opened her eyes to see the swing set in front of her.

"Osaka, what is this?" Chiyo was confused

"It's a swing set silly." Osaka smiled "I wanted to try and push you correctly. I have been practicing." Osaka got her determined look on her face.

"Practicing? This has been bothering you since graduation?" Chiyo giggled sitting on the swing. "Okay, push me!" Osaka smiled and got behind Chiyo. She began pushing the girl's swing. "You're doing great Osaka." Osaka's smile widened. She gazed lovingly at the younger woman. She was as perfect as ever. She would finally get to be with Chiyo. She became so enthralled by her thoughts that she didn't notice the swing coming at her again. She was knocked flat.

"I did it again huh?" Osaka said as she woke up with Chiyo standing over her. "Man, why can't I do anything right? Stupid day dreams."

"It's no big deal." Chiyo said "I like that about you." Chiyo extended her hand to the now blushing Osaka.

"Thanks for saying that, but I just wanted to push the girl I love on a swing and I failed." Osaka sighed sadly. She looked up to see Chiyo's eyes tearing up. "Are you thinking about the purple octopi again?" Osaka asked curiously

"No, you…..said you loved me." Chiyo smiled tearfully "I was worried that you didn't anymore. That during this six year waiting…….well you got tired of waiting for a little girl."

"Oh, Chiyo." Osaka hugged the girl "I'm spacey, but I would never forget you. And I would never break a promise like that."

"Osaka, kiss me." Chiyo said

"Are you sure?"

"I have been waiting, kiss me now." Chiyo pleaded. Osaka smiled and took two steps toward Chiyo, tripping over her own feet. Luckily, Chiyo caught her in an embrace. "So clumsy." Chiyo commented breathlessly. Osaka pulled back and looked into the younger woman's eyes. Osaka inched her face toward Chiyo's. Time seemed to slow.

"Chiyo." Osaka whispered dreamily. She captured the 18 year-old's lips with her own. Their first real kiss, it was a long time coming. They savored it, the pressure of their lips in contact, their tongues dancing, and the scent of each other. Osaka melted her already shaky concept of reality shattered.

"Osaka, that was incredible." Chiyo said catching her breath

"Hmm, what?" Osaka asked snapping out of her stupor. "Yes, you were. Better than fried octopus." Chiyo gave her an odd stare

"Octopus again? You're obsessed with that." Chiyo shook her head. "I'd rather you be obsessed with me."

"Shall we go back to my place?" Osaka asked nervously.

"Yes."

Chiyo and Osaka ran back to the restaurant parking lot. They made it after having to stop few times for Chiyo to help Osaka up. The two got into Chiyo's car and drove toward Osaka's place. Chiyo barely managed to keep her eyes on the road. Her heart was pounding as they reached Osaka's small ranch style house. They exited the car and went to the front door. "This is a nice house." Chiyo commented

"It's better inside." Osaka said as she opened the door. Had she really just said that? "Wow, I made it back in record time." Osaka said closing the door. Chiyo pounced pressing Osaka against the front door and kissing her again. "You're good at that." The Osakan was mesmerized. "Let's continue this in the bedroom." She led the girl by the hand.

"This is really happening." Chiyo smiled. She kissed Osaka again causing them to topple onto the bed together. "Osaka I'm so sorry!" Chiyo apologized from on top of her.

"Don't be, being clumsy worked to my advantage." She smiled sheepishly. She began to take her shirt off when Chiyo stopped her.

"I want to take mine off first." Chiyo said blushing "I want to know if I'm grown up enough." Chiyo nervously slip her shirt off revealing a pink NekoConneco bra. Her skirt was next, and it showed that she was wearing matching panties. Osaka had to fight back a nosebleed at her cute underwear. She felt as if she would have a heart attack when Chiyo unclasped her bra. Osaka got her first look at the orange haired girl's breasts. She had a cute perky A-Cup.

"Oh my……." Chiyo slowly removed her panties. Osaka's gaze focused downward on the girl's neatly shaven sex. "You're so beautiful." She eyed Chiyo up and down. She was the same girl Osaka fell in love with, but now she had a great body to match.

"It's your turn." Chiyo smirked. The spacey girl repeated Chiyo's actions, revealing matching alien print underwear. She looked down embarrassed. "It's okay, they fit you well." She let her underwear fall to floor carelessly. She stepped forward and grabbed Chiyo by the hand and pulled the girl toward her. She set pushed Chiyo onto the bed gently. "Osaka." She mounted her.

"My Chiyo." Osaka suckled the girl's neck receiving a low delicious mean. She loved the sound Chiyo made and she wanted to hear more. She got her wish as she bit into Chiyo's neck earning a louder moan. She moved her head up and captured her lips again. "So cute." Osaka comment cupping Chiyo's small breast. Chiyo's back arched at the touch. She smiled and pinched Chiyo's nipple lightly. "Chiyo, your body is so sensitive."

"Please!" Chiyo cried out. "I need more."

"I wonder." Osaka said curiously. The prodigy gasped as Osaka took her nipple into her mouth. Her eyes snapped shut and she arched forward even more as the Osakan teased it with her tongue and sucked. "I love that sound, moan for me more." Osaka was in a trance. She slipped her hand down trailing down Chiyo's body. She eventually reached the prodigy's entrance. "It's so wet."

"Mmmm!" Chiyo cried. Osaka took that as her cue. She slowly traced the girl's entrance with her fingers. She rubbed back and forth gently, exciting her. "Please!" Chiyo cried out again. Osaka smiled and pumped two fingers in and out of her. Her groans grew louder and louder. It took no time at all for Chiyo to climax screaming Osaka's name.

"Amazing." Osaka said as Chiyo shook beneath her in pleasure. She held the girl through her orgasm until she came down to earth. "Did you enjoy that?"

"I never expected something so intense." Chiyo admitted shyly "It was never this good when I did it to myself."

"You touched yourself when you thought about me." Osaka grinned "Imagining what I would do to you."

"Imagining what I would do to you as well. Let me show you." Chiyo said. She repeated Osaka's action of suckling her breasts. Osaka felt similar feelings filling her. She looked down in amazement as little Chiyo sucked her chest hungrily. She wasn't so little anymore. "More." Osaka moaned dreamily. Chiyo kissed down Osaka's body slowly building up anticipation. Osaka groaned as she felt hot breath on her pussy.

"It's pretty, Miss Osaka." Chiyo added the miss teasingly. "I wonder what an innocent girl like me should do." Chiyo was now speaking in a mock timid voice.

"You're a bad little girl." Osaka replied getting into the act. Chiyo giggled and licked her pussy. "Oh yes." Osaka arched her back as the girl's tongue caressed her. Osaka put her hand on Chiyo's head and played with her hair. "Look at me." She whispered. Chiyo obeyed looking up at Osaka with a mischievous glint in her eye. She began a thrusting motion with her tongue. Osaka came almost instantly. "Chiyo!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

When it was all over, the two cuddled into bed and wrapped their arms around each other. Osaka rested her chin on Chiyo's head. The prodigy sighed contently. "That was well worth the wait. Osaka who knew? I can't wait to tell the others we're finally together."

"I haven't talked to the others recently. How are they?" Osaka asked curiously

"Well, Yomi and Tomo announced their engagement." Chiyo said "We are invited to the wedding. They must have known I was coming to see you." Chiyo giggled "Sakaki and Kagura are still going strong."

"What about Ms. Kurosawa and Yukari?" Osaka asked

"So, you noticed too. They finally got tired of trying to find dates and realized they were perfect for each other. They eloped."

"Hmm, it seems everyone is doing fine." Osaka sighed happily "That's good. I am definitely going to be late for work tomorrow." Osaka drifted into a half sleep.

"Don't you want to know when the wedding is?"

"Mmmm, of course I'll marry you." Osaka moaned in her sleep

"I meant, Tomo and Yomi's wedding." Chiyo said to herself "But this gives me something to think about."

AUTHORS NOTE: Lemon done!

Next pairing will be a minor one!

READ AND REVIEW

OSAKA: Thanks for making Chiyo 18. I mean otherwise it would be creepy.


End file.
